Racing Hearts
by Disturbed and Loving It
Summary: Sakura adores her powerful father and is the perfect daughter. But when night falls, tires screech and she becomes a street racer. But when her father decides on an arranged marriage, will she choose her father's love or the love she finds on the streets?
1. Street Racers

"Damnit Charles, why are you stopping?" the angry voice of Fujitaka Kinomoto filled the limo.

"I'm sorry sir, there appears to be a road block up ahead" was Charles' reply. He loathed working for Mr. Kinomoto, but working for any other family would be a step-down, seeing as he was working for one of the richest and most influential men in Tokyo. Plus he would have to leave poor Sakura alone with the monster that she was forced to call father. She was only eight, and she might as well be all alone in the world, for all she had was him. That was why he couldn't leave. One look into the child's emerald green eyes, and anyone human could understand his point.

"Well find out what the problem is! I want to get home, I have company arriving later in the evening and Rose must put Sakura into bed as soon as we arrive home so that she is out of the way."

"Certainly, sir." With that, Charles made to open his door. He glanced briefly in his rearview mirror, spotting little Sakura huddled in the backseat with her hands tightly laced across her lap. If he hadn't seen her get in the car, he wouldn't have known she was there. She didn't move or make a sound. That was how Mr. Kinomoto liked, nay, demanded it. He winked at her and she smiled. Even this brief gesture filled the car with a light far beyond any sun ray.

"What are you waiting for Charles, and you, girl, what in the hell are you smiling about?!" Sakura lowered her gaze and immediately folded her hands back in her lap.

"I am sorry father, please forgive me." Sakura mumbled, tears in her eyes. She adored him, and he hated her, but neither could see the other's emotions. It seemed that it didn't matter what Sakura said, her father had already forgotten about her. He actually had a reason this time. Ahead of them, there was a rumbling fast approaching. The entire limo shook as the sound grew closer. Suddenly, two cars zoomed past the intersection that they were stopped at.

"Damn those street racers! Charles, get a move on!"

"Certainly, sir." And with that, Charles eased the limo back to find a new route home. Neither men noticed that two emerald pools were focused on the cars that had just raced past. In all her eight years, Sakura had never seen anything quite like the reckless event that she had just witnessed. It fascinated her.  
  
10 years later  
  
"Sakura, get dressed this instant, we have an appearance at a press conference scheduled at 8 o'clock!" came the voice of Sakura's father from the doorway to her room. "Of course father, I shall be ready shortly." "All right, I will meet you at the conference hall. And don't wear something that looks like you've just crawled out of the gutter, we need to look presentable if I am to be elected ambassador. And I didn't spend a fortune to send you to boarding school to make you seem like some rude American, I expect you to be polite." "Of course father." But Sakura's father was already gone. She loved him dearly. To anyone else, it was apparent that this affection was far from being returned. But that didn't matter to Sakura; Fujitaka was all that she had left in the world.  
Swiftly she changed into a dark brown skirt and jacket, with a pale pink button up shirt under it. It was business like but it still showed that she was only 18, and the child of her father. Sakura knew what her father wanted. She quickly ran a brush through her long, auburn hair, and was ready for the day. But not quite. There was a street race tonight, and she was going to be there. It would be her first one since arriving home in Tokyo after her stay at a boarding school in England. She grabbed another change of clothes. These were the "gutter clothes" that Fujitaka had spoken of, even though he had never seen them before. She shoved the outfit into a duffle bag, and grabbed her keys. She bounded down the stairs beaming at any servant she passed. She tossed her duffle bag into her car and was ready to go.  
She pulled slowly out of the driveway, but as soon as she was out of sight of the house, she cranked up her music and floored it. She loved speed, and she was more than ready for the race tonight. Laughing, she shifted into the next gear while turning sharply around a corner. She was going to kick ass tonight.  
  
Street race later that night  
  
Darkness had fallen, and excitement was high. Important people were racing tonight, and if that wasn't enough, the race was being held downtown. Downtown was the most dangerous course that was ran. There was guaranteed to be some good crack ups tonight.  
"Hey, Syaoran, how's it going?" a voice rose above the many types of blasting music. A young man with shaggy brown hair and gorgeous amber eyes turned around from where he was working under his hood.  
"Fine, what about you?" was Syaoran's reply, as he preformed a complicated hand shake with his best friend Eriol.  
"Same. So, you ready to kick some ass tonight?"  
"Am I ever not ready?"  
"Haha. You do have a point there." Further conversation was interrupted when a shiny black sports car pulled up, revving its engine.  
"I wonder who that is, I don't recognize that car." Eriol said, looking a bit confused. It wasn't often that you got new racers, especially with a car as nice as this one.  
"It doesn't matter, not like this guy will be a threat." Was Syaoran's response.  
"You are one cocky son of a bitch, you know that?"  
"Haha, yeah, but isn't that why you love me?" Eriol raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, I love you for much more than just that, I love you for the amber fire that is in your eyes, and your cobblestone abs, and..." Eriol yelped as Syaoran tackled him. "You are one sick freak, you know that?" Syaoran said as he pinned Eriol to the ground.  
"Yeah, but that's why you love me." Eriol mocked, fluttering his eyelashes. Syaoran rolled his eyes, but quickly leapt off Eriol when the owner of the black sports car climber out of it and approached them.  
  
Sakura walked toward the two men in front of her uneasily. She was dressed in baggy jeans and a tight black tank top. Her long auburn hair was pulled up under a skull cap that had a grinning skull on it.  
'Knock it off Sakura,' she thought to herself. 'This is no different than racing in England.' So why was she so nervous? She shrugged the feeling off and headed towards the two men that were looking at her. One had amber eyes and messy brown hair and was giving her a glare that seemed well practiced. The other had navy blue hair and glasses and merely looked at her curiously. Both were good looking, but that didn't matter to Sakura. She was here for one thing and one thing only and that was racing. One of the great things about the street was that she could forget all of her etiquette.  
"Hey, who do I talk to around here about racing?" Sakura asked in a bit of a gruff voice. She must not be recognized. The two men looked shocked.  
"You want to race?" The man with amber eyes said a skeptical expression on his faced.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" was Sakura's equally rude reply.  
"Psh, you're just a skank, why don't you go sit on the sideline and beg for one of the racers?" Sakura opened her mouth to come up with a scathing comeback, but before she could, the man with blue hair spoke up.  
"Syaoran, just let her race." He said. Sakura saw him pass an interesting look to the man who must be named Syaoran. Sakura couldn't read the look, but she didn't really like it. "My name is Eriol; this is my teammate Syaoran, who will be racing tonight. So what's your name?"  
"Saku." She replied, trying to figure out the situation. Saku was her nickname, and it worked well to hide her true identity.  
"Well Saku, hat man over there with that red Mazda is the one you want to talk to. Opening bets are 100 grand minimum or car pink slips. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Eriol told her.  
"Thanks." Said Sakura as she headed off toward the red car that Eriol had motioned to.  
"Oh yeah, and Saku, you might not want to let them know you're a chick, some people don't like that much." Eriol called after her. Sakura sighed. She would have liked to say something, but she knew he was right. She walked to her car and grabbed a baggy black sweatshirt. Now she looked just like every other racer out there. She continues on her way.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol watched this Saku chick grab a sweatshirt and head over to Mika who was taking the bets by his car. "Man, why'd you tell her where to go and to try not to be a chick?" Syaoran asked. He was kind of pissed; he didn't like competing with chicks. They were only good for one thing, and that wasn't racing.  
"Think about it, it's one less driver you have to worry about beating." Eriol replied. "And besides, I bet she's a nice piece of ass..." Eriol walked off laughing to himself. Syaoran glared after him. Sometimes he wondered why he associated with the likes of him.


	2. Dirty Racing?

Housekeeping!

Hello again oh beautiful people... I got on the internet this morning, and I chacked, and I got... (gasp of shock please) TWO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! My life officially has meaning... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was going to personally thank you two, but now I can't figure out how to do it... I updated earlier today (yeah, I don't want to loose my TWO REVIEWERS, so I was doing it asap) but it didn't work... So I'm trying it aagain and hopefully it will work out... again, thank you so much, YOU RAWK!

Luvs, da Mandolin

* * *

It turned out that signing up to race wasn't much of a problem. Once she showed the bet taker, whose name was Mika, the money, he was perfectly happy to let her race... Of course he didn't actually know that Sakura was a girl, but those pesky details didn't really need to be drug up.  
Sakura would be racing tonight, which surprised her. What she didn't know was that the downtown course was one of the most dangerous. Only the most experienced drivers attempted it. Sakura grinned at Mika and headed back to her car. It was almost time to start the race, so she pulled up to the starting line. Glancing to her right she saw a man with bright green hair combed into a Mohawk. "Hey bitch, why don't you go back to boarding school, I think these streets might be a bit too tough for you!" He yelled at Sakura. For a moment, Sakura thought she was discovered. But knowing everything was just too much. This guy was just being a prick. In one careless gesture, she raised her middle finger and saluted him. "You bitch, you're dead meat!" Sakura knew she probably shouldn't have done that, but that was one of the many joys of racing. You could be as crude as you wanted and someone else would be cruder. Shrugging, she leaned over to her stereo and turned it up. It was Disturbed. Devil music at its finest. Loosening up her shoulders she cracked her neck on got ready. The heavy bass pounding through her car just made her want to burn some rubber. She loved this more than anything else in the world.  
A girl with a tiny bikini looking top on and a skirt so short it might as well have not been there walked in front of the cars. Everyone began revving their engines. Sakura turned to her left. An amber gaze was directed towards her. It was that Syaoran guy. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Saku!" he yelled over the expensive engines revving and the various stereos blasting. Sakura gave a gentle smile and winked at him. Syaoran looked surprised, but then Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. He wrinkled his eyebrows. He really couldn't figure her out. But there was no time for debate. The girl in front of the cars had taken off her tiny top and held it up in the air. She abruptly swung it down, starting the race. Shifting, he peeled out. This was going to be fun.  
The three cars that were racing headed towards the first turn. Tonight, Syaoran was racing against Saku who was to his right, and Dave, who had a green Mohawk, and was on the other side of Saku. Dave was a jerk, but that didn't matter right now. Syaoran had raced against Dave before, and had no problem in beating him, even though he was a dirty racer. That only left Saku. Eriol was right; it was just one less driver he had to worry about beating. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he was shocked to see that she was shifting up a gear already. No one did that right before a turn like this. He had had suspicions that she was stupid, but he had figured she at least knew how to drive a car. She pulled ahead of him and sped toward the rapidly approaching intersection. There were cars there and they had to execute a 90 degree right turn without hitting anything. This Saku was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. He was about to find out.  
Sakura smiled at the turn up ahead. This is where her limo had stopped 10 years ago. This is where she fell in love with speed. This was where it all began. Her smile widened. You would have to be crazy to take the corner at the speed she was going. And crazy was one thing she got to be when she was street racing. It was coming. Ten yards, five yards. She pulled her emergency break. The car swung out of control, weaving in between oncoming cars. But Sakura was used to it; it was her favorite part of racing. She turned the wheel sharply, getting the car under control with ease. She giggled. She loved this. Turning her attention back to the road, she hummed along with her music.  
Dave was shocked. This girly looking punk had just done an incredible race move. He growled. This queer was not going to beat him. He smiled, a maniacal plot forming in his head. This guy would not finish the race. In fact, with any luck, he wouldn't ever race again. Smiling, he took the turn, although it was at a much slower pace than Sakura had taken it.  
Dave wasn't the only one shocked. Syaoran couldn't believe what had just happened. This rookie, this jerk, this girl had just executed the perfect turn, at a way higher speed than anyone in their right minds would take it. He had to admit that he had underestimated her. But that didn't matter, he was a veteran racer and he had more than one trick in his clutches... (Heehee, get it? clutch, shift?... Haha... ha... sorry...)  
The downtown course was only four miles long. It went in a circle so that the start was also the finish. The crowd back at the line waited anxiously for the arrival of the racers. Money and reputation was being based on this race, and they had seen how the newbie in the black car had taken that first turn. He was ahead of Syaoran. Who was he, who was he working for, and where was he from?  
Dave grinned as that queer in the black car sped around another corner. He wasn't worried about him finishing the race. He cranked his wheel to the left and headed down a side road. It would come out right before the bridge that was the final stretch before the finish line. Laughing to himself, he prepared to take this fool out once and for all. It didn't matter what happened to him and that he was cheating. No one was a jerk to him and lived to get away with it.  
Syaoran was right behind the Saku chick. He had to admit, she was damn fine at racing, but he knew he could pass her on the bridge. His car wasn't just expensive for the sound system...  
Sakura headed around the last corner. The bridge was in sight. She laughed out load. It had been way to long. She glanced into her rearview mirror. The Syaoran guy was an excellent racer, there wasn't any doubt. So why hadn't he tried passing her yet? She was betting he was going to try something on the last stretch over the bridge. But she had a little something up her sleeve too. Glancing behind Syaoran's car, she tried to spot the car the belonged to the guy with the green hair. It shouldn't have been hard to see, seeing as the car was painted a lime green that matched its owner's hair. And yet she couldn't see it. Maybe she had left him in the dust? It had happened before. She was just heading on to the bridge, when Syaoran put on burst of speed and edged past her. "Damnit!" she muttered. But she stopped worrying about him passing her when a blinding light appeared on her right. A bright green car came racing out of a side road. There was no time to react. Sakura screamed, Dave laughed, and Syaoran triumphantly stared in his rearview mirror. His eyes widened as he saw Dave volt out of the side road heading straight toward Saku. He passed the finish line just as there came the awful screech of metal colliding...

* * *

I'm so proud of myself... I just made a cliffhanger.... A lame one, but it's a cliffhanger just the same... heehee... Anway, I just wanted to get the next chapter up so that I won't be considered one of those people who don't finish stories... Point being, even if the two people who reviwed never review again, tahnk you for doing it once... and the 2nd chapter is here for you if you want it! :-D

Lataz!


	3. The Cinderella of The Streets

Housekeeping.

Okay, first off, I have 9 reviews! (does little jig) Okay, thank you SOOOOOOOO much. 2nd, I am soooooooooo confused with the whole upload thing... Like, wrote 3 chapters in 3 days, and I was putting them up as I did them. Point is, I put up the 2nd chapter, but I can't find it. But I got 1 review on it... (so confused) So if anyone feels like taking pity on the idiot, please email me at with the subject being "FanFic Story" so I won't delete it... (I feel really bad, I was reading stories, and the first person I found who had an email, I emailed for help... feel bad for the poor person...but I was desperate...) 3rd is someone said my sotry is like Wild Things... :-( I'm going to try REALLY super hard not to make it like that... As in, I have a few things planned for the story that will hopefully make it in no way shape or form like that story... (great story btw) Anyway, if I do, yell at me and I'll go away....or at least change the plot or something.. Anyway, I'm trying to update a lot, because I love to write and this is what I do in my spare time... but, if ANYONE would like to help me, I will love you for a really long time... I mean that in buddy sort of way, just so you know... :-p... Thanks again, and hopefully this chapter uploads and the 2nd one does too!

* * *

Sakura could only stare at the car that was careening towards her. She turned sharply to her right but there was nothing for it. She was heading onto a bridge and a guardrail was already there. There was only one thing left. She did what no racer in their right mind would do on a narrow bridge right before the finish line. NOS baby. She pushed the little button on her steering wheel and zoomed past. Her car lurched, threatening to spin out of control as the green car skimmed her back bumper. The jolt caused Sakura to smack her head against the window. "Son of a bitch!" she yelped. There was an enormous crash as the green car hit the guardrail, flipping over it and down the steep embankment and into the river. Sakura sped across the finish line a second behind Syaoran. She was still going at high speeds through loads of people. She needed to stop. She grinned. Showmanship was another great part of racing. Once again, she yanked her emergency break doing a 360 coming to a perfect stop, parallel with Syaoran's forest green car. Truthfully, Sakura was scared half to death of the car crash that had almost happened. But here was no place to show that emotion. She stepped out of her car. She almost pulled her sweatshirt and hat off. She felt like she couldn't breathe. But she caught herself just in time. She really wouldn't be able to breathe if anyone found out who she really was. To top things off the side of her face hurt like a mother, and if it bruised and her dad saw it, it wouldn't be the only one she'd get.  
Syaoran looked around as he got out of his car. He had thought for sure that Saku was toast. It was incredible that she got out of that. Then she had the guts to do her little fancy parking job. And as she got out of her car, she looked like a queen... Err... a girly looking king. She didn't look phased in the slightest. The masses of people around were cheering. Everyone knew that Syaoran would be the one to win. Little did they know how hard it was for him. He hadn't known that she had NOS. Where'd she get the kind of money to do that? People were hurrying to the bridge to try and fish Dave out. Personally, he didn't care. Dave was a jerk and racing with him was dangerous. I mean, look at what he had just done. His gaze shifted back to Saku. She was running her hands over her back bumper.  
"Damn, he got close, didn't he?" he said walking over, seeing the paint scratched off. Saku snorted.  
"Yeah, you guys do race dirty around here, don't you?" She hadn't wanted anyone to know that she had NOS yet. It was better that you didn't show these things until you needed it. She continued to inspect her bumper. Her father was going to kill her. Literally.  
Syaoran continued to watch her. From far away she had looked like she could care less about what had happened, but up close she looked pale and the side of her face was starting to swell, she must have hit it. And she looked worried. "Hey, are you okay?" He didn't know why he asked. Normally, he wouldn't care; I mean she was just another street whore.  
She looked up at him. "Yeah. Hey, do you know where I can get this fixed?" she asked, motioning toward her bumper, abruptly ending the subject. Syaoran raised his eyebrows.  
"Right now?"  
"That would be good." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Syaoran looked at her surprised. He didn't know why she wanted it fixed right now, but he figured that she was just attached to her car. He brushed his hair off his forehead, sighing.  
"Yeah, I know a place. Give me a sec so I can collect my money and then follow me." Saku nodded and started heading back toward her car. Just then Mika rushed up.  
"Damn man; that was some racing. You almost beat Syaoran, and he's the best around these parts." Mika said an admiring look on his face. "Who are you?"  
"Don't worry about it. Do you have my money?" Mika looked surprised.  
"Yeah, here you go." He said, handing Sakura a wad of bills. "The next race is Saturday at midnight. It's back in the country. Lots of hills, narrow streets and turns... Oh, and a few wondering cows too." He said laughing. Sakura nodded.  
"I'll be there." She said as Syaoran sidled up.  
"Be where?" he asked.  
"Beating your ass next week is where." She bit out, smirking at the look that crossed his face. She didn't like him for some reason. Maybe because of his skank comment.  
"Yeah, sure. Now do you want to fix your car or no?" Sakura stopped being a jerk immediately at that.  
"Yes, please, that would be wonderful." She said.  
Mika and Syaoran gave her an odd look. The way she said what she said didn't seem to match with what they'd seen of her so far. "Okay then, get in your car and follow me." With that he hopped into his car and Sakura followed suit.  
  
As he drove, Syaoran thought of doing some fancy moves. But he decided against it. He had seen how she looked up close, and he didn't think she could handle any more lavish moves. And besides, he didn't really want to know what else she could do. His pride was perilously close to being crushed. He frowned. What was wrong with him?  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran into the parking lot of a garage that looked slightly less than reputable. But then, how could it be completely straight laced if it catered to street racers at all hours of the night? Syaoran got out of his car and motioned for Sakura to stay put. He went to the side door of the garage and knocked. A sliver of light appeared as he briefly conversed with someone inside. He turned and motioned Sakura forward as the garage door opened. She pulled inside and got out of her car, looking around. Syaoran and the mechanic walked over to her car, inspecting its bumper. "I'll have it fixed by 6 this morning." The mechanic said looking at Syaoran.  
"Thanks man, we'll be back then." Syaoran said, turning on his heel and headed towards the door. Sakura headed after him.  
"Not until 6? That's a good 4 hours! What am I supposed to do until then?"  
"What are you expected home or something?" Syaoran asked, jokingly. Sakura hadn't meant to make a face, but she did. "You're kidding, right?" Sakura shook her head. "You were out street racing and your mom and dad are waiting for you to pull into the driveway at 2 am on the nose?"  
"No." Sakura said, glaring.  
"Well than what is it, will you turn into a pumpkin if you're not home by midnight?"  
"You idiot, it's past midnight. Just shut up. I need to get my car and go home; I need to be home like now." Sakura said, glancing at a clock on the wall that read a quarter to 2. Syaoran was taken aback. He had just touched a touchy subject.  
"Get in my car, I'll take you home. I'll have your car delivered to your house by 6:30 or you're free to beat the crap out of me."  
"I'm free to beat the crap out of you any day I want." Sakura snapped. She was not in a good mood and her face was killing her. She was screwed if she didn't get home before her father. But if he saw her car like it was now... well, she'd be in trouble. Syaoran just laughed.  
"Just get in the car, sweetheart." That was it. She spun on her heel and punched him flat across the face. In the background, the mechanic could be heard laughing about Syaoran calling the other "guy" sweetheart.  
"Shut. The. Hell. Up. Understand?" Syaoran was shocked to say the least. He had never been punched by a girl. Slapped, yes, but he had deserved those. He had a new respect for this Saku girl. Sakura turned to the mechanic who was laughing his ass off. "Have it done by 4 and I'll provide a $1000 tip."  
"Whatever you say, man."  
"Very good, I'll see you then." She turned to Syaoran while pulling out her cell phone. "Thank you for your help. I'll be beating your lame ass next weekend." She walked out the door while speed dialing her house.  
Sakura stood underneath a light pole waiting for Charles to come pick her up. She had asked Charles to take a car that wasn't the limo so Syaoran wouldn't see. She sighed. She was roasting and she felt like crap. She hadn't won and her car was busted. 'At least I'm still alive' she thought. She slipped off her sweatshirt and shook her hair out of the hat. Charles wouldn't ask questions, but she didn't want him to think too much. Charles pulled around the corner in a black Mercedes-Benz. As Sakura stepped into the car, she didn't notice the intense amber gaze that was trained on her from a small window in the garage.  
"Who are you little Miss Saku?" Syaoran asked, absently rubbing his face where Sakura had punched him.

* * *

Punuched by a girl... bam heehee... okay, sorry, bad ending, but like I said, I was in a hurry to upload to see if it works... (I'm not know for my intelligence) At any rate, thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you keep doing it... :-D...

Ps: I am supposed to thank my friend Kara who read the chapters before you did... She feels she needs thanks, so everybody lift your hats to the Kara Baby... :-D

Luvs, Da Maandolin!


	4. Ass deep in Alligators

Housekeeping!

I LOVE YOU ALL! (cries) I got 31 reviews! (continues doing little dance) You guys are so nice! way better than any of my friends.... :-p (ew, I hope none of them read that) Anway, I'm sorry it's been a few days since I updated, I am trying my best to do it as often as possible, but my life is a bit crazy... So, please bare with me, and thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much for reviewing! (kisses you all... in a non wierd sort of way...) Anyway, I hope you like...

Luvs, Da Mandolin!

* * *

When Sakura got home, her father wasn't waiting for her with a threatening glint in his eye. In fact, the only reason she knew he was home is that there was an unrecognizable purse sitting on the staircase. Fujitaka Kinomoto didn't seem to mind any woman that had... well... a woman's anatomy.  
  
Sakura sighed. She supposed she shouldn't think less of him. I mean, he was a grown man and he could make his own decisions. And besides, her mother had died when she was only a few months old, so her father should have the right to satisfy his "needs". Of course, being the loving daughter that she was, she didn't agree with the servants when they said that he could at least choose the same one for more than one night in a row.  
  
As Sakura skipped up the stairs to her room, she glanced at the purse. It seemed familiar, but she didn't really think much of it. She hurried to her room. It was nearly 3 o'clock. She would have to leave again in a half hour or so. Quickly, she jumped into the shower. In ten minutes, she was ready to go. She pulled her long, wet auburn hair up into a messy bun, threw on some jeans and slipped into a pink tee shirt, not thinking anything of it. If the mechanic stretched his mind and figured out she was a chick, too bad. She was too tired to care and she wanted to get back before her dad found out she was missing.  
  
Charles was waiting in the front for her in his black Mercedes. She stepped into the car and they pulled off. Charles didn't say anything and neither did Sakura. Charles, naturally, knew what she was up to. But He hated Fujitaka Kinomoto more than anything else in the world, and it would serve him right if his daughter got to have a little fun for once. Charles pulled up to the dark garage.  
  
"Thank you very much Charles, I will see you at home. Have a good evening." Sakura said as she shut the door. Charles smiled to himself as he pulled off. That girl was one of a kind.  
  
Sakura hurried up to the side door of the garage. She tried the door and found it locked. She knocked and once again, the door was opened a fraction. Two pools of amber peered through the crack squinting. "If you're looking for work, I don't have to pay for sex, now get out of here." The face said.  
  
Sakura glared at Syaoran. "I'm not here for 'work' thank you very much; I'm here for my car. Now let me in or I'll punch you again." Sakura said. Syaoran, the bastard, had mistaken her for a whore. She watched his eyes widen with recognition. She glared harder as his eyes traveled up and down her body. "Are you finished yet?" She asked, her voice dripping with contempt.  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped up to hers. "What ever happened to not letting the world know you don't have a penis?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, what's up?" came a voice from behind him. Sakura stood on tip toe to see Eriol over Syaoran's broad shoulders.  
  
"This dick-wipe won't let me in to get my car." Sakura said. Eriol just laughed and Syaoran just glared, but he moved aside anyway. "Why are you guys so touchy about letting people in anyway?" she asked as she stepped inside. Her car was sitting in the center of the small garage looking as good as new. She strode towards it, her pink flip flops echoing across the floor.  
  
"Uhm, Bob repairs street racer cars at all hours of the night, so you think he just let's everyone in?" Syaoran snorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura merely snorted back as she inspected her car. Its glossy finish was as good as ever. Her dad wouldn't be able to notice a thing.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura mumbled, distracted as she petted her baby. Eriol laughed again... This chick was sure attached to her car.  
  
"Bob had to go home. He asked Syaoran to stay here and wait for the 'dude' who owns this 'pimp ride' to come back and pay him. I think he also said you owe him an additional $1000 tip?" asked Eriol as he walked up beside her inspecting the car's behind. At least that's what it looked like to Sakura, who was wrapped up in her car. Eriol was looking at something else's behind. And that something was Sakura who was now bending down to check the bottom of her car. Syaoran stepped forward, glaring at Eriol.  
  
"Don't worry about your car, Bob's the best. And he'd better be for what he charge. Let's hope you've got the money, it's 10 grand plus your $1000 tip." Syaoran said as he stared at her face for a reaction.  
  
"Is cash okay?" was her only reply. She pulled a wad of $100 bills out of her pocket without even blinking an eye. Syaoran was shocked. What did this Saku chick do, rob banks or something? His thoughts were interrupted by Eriol's chuckling. Eriol was a happy person, but this was a bit much, he liked Saku. Not that he could blame her, she had great hair... and features... and not to mention her great...  
  
"Cash is fine." Eriol was saying as Syaoran snapped back to reality. Sakura didn't get a chance to respond, because just then there was an irritated knocking coming from the side door. Eriol looked up curiously. "I'll get it." He said, heading over towards the door. He opened it a bit, but it was shoved open and in came the angry and bandaged face of Dave. As he stalked in, a group of burly men followed him. Sakura almost laughed. They all had bald heads.  
  
"Where in the HELL is the little queer ass bitch that ran me off the road?" He shouted, as his gaze slipped over Sakura's parked car. Sakura was about to speak up, but Syaoran beat her to it.  
  
"I haven't seen him. I came by to see Bob, and his car was already here." Dave seemed about to say something more when his gaze landed on Sakura.  
  
"Who's the slut?" Sakura almost strode forward to kick the crap out of him, but Syaoran held her back. (Which was probably a good thing, seeing as Dave was about 5 times her size.)  
  
"This 'slut' is my girlfriend, so back off." Syaoran said glaring. Sakura yet again was about to say something, but Syaoran glared at her.  
  
Dave just snorted. "Well she's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" He said as he walked up to her with a walk that Sakura guessed was supposed to be sexy. He stopped right beside her and whispered in her ear. "Hey baby, why are you hanging out with a creep like him? My car is bigger than his, and I got the tools to go with it." Sakura wasn't stupid; she knew just what he was insinuating.  
  
"Well, Dave is it? Last I heard, your car was crumpled up and broken. Totaled, if I recall correctly. So why would I want to take a ride in your...crippled...car?" Sakura asked innocently. On her other side, Syaoran was smirking. Dave merely growled.  
  
"You're just a bitch." He smiled. A sick smile that said he was thinking dirty thoughts along with all the ways he could make her life a living hell. He turned back to Syaoran. "We'll be waiting until that little retard who ran me off the road comes back to get his car. Then we'll teach him a few 'rules of the road.'" He threatened as he cracked his knuckles. His minions with shaved heads laughed along with him. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Sure, well if you don't mind, I'm going to take my girlfriend home. I'll be back, and don't beat the guy up too bad." He said as he tugged on Sakura's hand. "Eriol, you stay here. Make sure you get the money before they kill him by accident." Eriol just gave him a look as Syaoran drug Sakura out the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"If you just casually drove off in the car that ran Dave off the road, while he's standing there, practically drooling for blood, do really think you would get very far?"  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah, but in case you hadn't noticed, it's a lot better if he didn't find out who ran him off the road. Right now he thinks you are just a piece of ass. Trust me, so long as he thinks you belong to me, that's a good thing. Just get in the car, I'll take you home and we'll worry about your car later." Sakura only growled as she wrenched open the door to Syaoran's car. Not only did she have to play Syaoran's bitch, but she had Dave out for her blood. And ass. Add that to the fact that she was heading home at 5 am with out her car, and you got deep shit. Sakura was waist deep, and she didn't know that she was about to get deeper.

* * *

Okay, so no cliff hanger this time, just an ominous ending.... wait, wait... (scary music cresendo) okay, we're good... :-D Anywho, I shall update as soon as possible, but it may be a few days because I might be gone for the weekend... :-( Anyway, I hope you like it, and hopefully the next chapter will have a little more excitment to it. I'll even try writing it all at once to see if it flows better. Anyway, THANK YOU AGAIN! (in the words of my dear friend Shauna) YOU ROCK MY WORLD! (And so Kara doesn't get jelous) I LUB WUB UBUB YOU! heehee.. okay, I'm good... until the next time folks.... 


	5. Jerks!

Housekeeping!

Hello again... Okay, before you repeatedly beat me over the head with poison ivy or something, let me just say I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I won't bore you with the details, but let me just say I leave my house at 9 am and don't get home until 11:30pm.... So I only have weekends to write atm.... but I am going to try and post once. I have 10 days of from work starting next week, so hopefully, I can get ahead a bit... Anyway, thanks for keeping track of my story, hope you enjoy!

Luvs, da mandolin!

* * *

They were getting closer. Closer to her house. Sakura, to put it bluntly, was completely and utterly.... Fucked. She glanced at Syaoran. They were alone, racing through downtown in his forest green coupe. Syaoran was the one who broke the silence. He handed her a plain white card with a number scrawled on the back. "Here is my cell phone number. Call me later this afternoon, and we'll figure out what to do about your car. Now, where am I taking you?"

Sakura sighed. This was going to be tricky. Thoughts rushed through her head. Lies, excuses... None of them would work. She could go to her best friend Tomoyo's house, but she lived in a mansion too. That could get hard to explain. Where could she go? Apparently she was silent for too long, because Syaoran shot a sidelong glance at her. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"You can just drop me off here, I'm close enough to my house that I can walk." Was her response. Syaoran merely looked at her doubtfully.

"We're in the middle of downtown. There are no houses anywhere near here. Don't give me that crap about you living near here. If you don't want me knowing where you live, just say so."

"I don't want you knowing where I live."

Syaoran was shocked. But he recovered fast. "Oh, I get it; you live in a whore house? Don't worry, I don't frequent those, I won't show up there asking for you."

"I'm not a fucking whore, so just shut the hell up. Even if I was, you couldn't pay me enough to let you anywhere near me."

"Hold the wheel for a sec."

"W-what?"

"Just hold it." Sakura reached over and held the wheel steady. Syaoran turned toward her and abruptly wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her. That's right. Kissed her. In the middle of driving through downtown. He had the nerve to kiss her? Sakura was about to break away and punch him, but she didn't. She eased back grinning.

"So you found me out, did you?" she asked, giggling. Syaoran looked at her with a confused look in his eyes. He had been joking around... "Stop the car."

Syaoran looked at her, still shocked. He stopped the car. Why, he did not know. She leaned towards him, across the seat. She put her mouth right next to his ear. Her voice was low and seductive. "You are a bastard, and I hope you and your pretty little car get hit by a bus. You know, the big tourist buses, with the bathrooms in back? Full of old people?" she giggled and leaned back. She opened her door, and in one quick movement, she was out of the car and slinking down the sidewalk, leaving a bewildered Syaoran staring after her.

"Who the hell is she?" Syaoran asked him self, absently rubbing his ear where her mouth had been only seconds before. He shrugged as he watched her turn a corner, disappearing from his sight.

What Syaoran and Sakura didn't know was that there was another pair of eyes that saw the scene. A short, scrawny man with slicked back hair bumbled into his car and grabbed his cell phone. What luck was this? He had been out cruising for hookers when he saw a car randomly stop and heard voices drifting through the car's open windows. Dave was going to be pleased about this. Maybe he'd even let him race for once. He speed dialed Dave's cell number, and in moments had repeated everything that he had just witnessed. He grinned as he hung up. If he had to follow her to become one of Dave's gang, he would. He eased his car back out into the street, trying to follow her as indiscreetly as possible.

Sakura hurried down the streets. She didn't want to call Charles again, so she was just going to have to hoof it back home. She slipped off her slightly high heeled flip flops, grabbed them in her hand, and jogged home. It was times like this that she thanked her father for telling her that she was fat. She ran ten miles every morning, to keep those pounds of baby fat off, and it kept her in shape for times like this. The sun was rapidly climbing into the sky, and she guessed that it was about 10 o'clock. Thankfully, everybody on her street lived far away from the road. They wouldn't see a barefoot girl stumble up to the Kinomoto mansion at 10 in the morning. She slipped through her mansion's gates and lightly padded up to her front door. Her housekeeper, Adell, pulled the doors open and shooed her inside.

"Sakura, where have you been? Charles dropped you off hours ago, we were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Adell, I got caught up. Is my father awake yet?" Adell didn't have time to answer Sakura because just then her father's booming voice rang out from the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" her father asked, his eyes glinting with anger.

"Oh! Good morning father! I just ran out to drop my car off at the shop, remember I told you it needed an oil change?"

But Fujitaka was no longer listening to his only daughter. He had turned around and was watching Sakura's best friend Tomoyo sleepily stumble down the stairs in one of Fujitaka's enormous business shirts.

"Girl! Get your little skank ass out of my clothes! If you need something to wear, go to Sakura's room and help yourself." He said. His eyes followed her, pinpointed on her behind, as she headed up the stairs toward Sakura's room. Of course she knew where it was, she and Sakura had had slumber parties there since they were toddlers.

Sakura was also staring as Tomoyo climbed the stairs. Now she knew why that purse had looked so familiar. Tomoyo had been excitedly chatting about it a couple of days before when she had just bought it. Sakura held in tears. Her best friend had just slept with her father. Her lifelong friend, who was only a month older than her, had just had sex with her dad. But she didn't have time to think about it, because her father turned back to her.

"I'm busy right now. I want you out of here this instant. Since you don't have your car, why don't you go out running? You're looking a bit overweight. No one wants to elect a politician that has a fat daughter. And for god's sake, do something about your clothes and make-up; you look like a crack whore. We have another press meeting scheduled at 4 o'clock and I expect you to be there, dressed and smiling. Now go."

"Yes father." Sakura said. Obediently, she walked up the stairs to go to her room. She needed to change. As she got to her door, Tomoyo was just walking out. She was wearing Sakura's favorite pink sundress. It looked gorgeous on her, and she said so. She completely ignored the fact that Tomoyo had just slept with her father, and had just helped herself to her clothing. Her father was right; she probably was putting on a few pounds. She would start running 20 miles. Maybe then she would look as good in the pink sundress as Tomoyo did. Maybe then her father would pay more attention toward her.

Sakura hurriedly pulled off her shirt, replacing it with an athletic shirt that was also pink, with black piping around the tank top sleeves and neck line. She unzipped her jeans, preparing to replace them with her black running shorts, but as she pulled them down, the white card with Syaoran's number on it fell out of her pocket and fluttered to the floor. She put on her black shorts and picked up the number. She set it on her dresser and finished getting ready. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept in forever, and she had just run God knows how many miles. And now she was about to run some more. She shoved it out of her head. She grabbed her Discman, put in her Korn CD, and jogged out of the house. Maybe if she ran fast enough and far enough, she could outrun her problems. It didn't seem likely, but she was willing to give it a try. She ran off down the street, wrapped up in the screamed lyrics coming out of her headphones and the burning sensation that was already building up in her muscles. Of course she wouldn't notice a rat-like man with slicked back hair following her in a car.

* * *

Whoosh... Another chapter... And Sakura got dissed! Everyone thinks she's a skank, her daddy calls her fat... and her best friend slept with her dad... Ouchy... Anyway, looking back, I realize 2 things... 1) that it was borning, and 2) That it wasn't very long.. Anyway, I shal console you with the fac tthat next chapter will be better or... I'll... I don't know... mabe get hit by that bus that Sakura was talking about? heehee... Anyway, I hope you like, and the story should be getting a little bit more exciting in the next chapter or so... Thanks for reviewing, and please keep it up!


	6. Ah, the Joys of Being Rich and Famous

Housekeeping!

Hey, lemme just start by saying, sorry it's been taking me so frekkin long to update. I'm doing my best, but if you combine a short attention span with stupid bored friends, you get me and my tendency to procrastinate. Okay, now I get to start again and say THANK YOU TO ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I LOVE MY DOG! (I actually don't own a dog, nor do I like them, but if I did own one and I did like it, I would still love you more than it.) The one thing I wanted to say about it is someone said that they didn't like my chapter. I do accept "flames" as you guys have dubbed it, but I would appreciate it if you could tell me why you decided to brulee (that's French :-p) my story/ chapter. That's all I ask, it just makes the whole thing go down easier and makes me stop crying sooner if it's constructive criticism. With that out of the way, I say on with the story! bona patite! (saying brulee got me thinking of Creme Brulee, whihc made me think of food, which made me attempt to bust out some Italian.... although I'm pretty sure Creme Brulee is French... wow... I've just dug myself into a hole, haven't I?)

Luvs, Da Mandolin!

* * *

Sakura stumbled back into her house. She wanted to die. Flopping on to her bed, she prepared to close eyes, but her eye caught on the card with Syaoran's number on it. "Gah. I suppose I have to call sooner or later." She mumbled to herself. She rolled over and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"Yeah?"

"I believe you have my car."

"Hmmm... I don't know, might I ask whose calling?"

"Don't be a jackass. What do I need to do?"

"Well, I could stop by with Eriol and drop it off...."

"No, I'd rather pick it up."

Syaoran sighed over the line. What was it with this Saku chick? "Fine, you know that gas station down by Chiriko's?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll meet you there in a half hour or so?"

"I'll be there." Without even a goodbye, Sakura hung up the phone. She wasn't usually a rude person, but this Syaoran guy just pissed her off. And she was tired. Sighing again, she looked at her clock. Crap. She would have to go straight to the press conference. Her dad would kill her if she was late. That meant that she would have to get ready for the conference first. Syaoran had better not feel like asking any questions...

There was a knock on her door. Opening it, she found Adell. "Miss Sakura? Your father asked me to inform you that you would be attending dinner after the press conference with him. It will be a formal gathering, so your father requests that you wear an evening dress."

Sakura forced a smile. "Thank you Adell, I'll pick something out." Adell nodded and headed off down the hall. Sakura closed her door and leaned her forehead against it. All she wanted to do was sleep. Was that too much to ask? In her household, apparently it was.

Sakura carefully stood up. She had had Charles drop her off again with his car. Eriol and Syaoran were already there, waiting in the parking lot. Eriol gaped at her dress and Syaoran whistled. Admittedly, her choice of clothing did draw a second glance. She was dressed in a full length peach evening gown that was covered in sparkles. Her auburn hair was in an elegant twist, and a cold fire burned from her matching diamond earrings, bracelet and necklace. Gold heels completed the outfit.

"Gee Saku; you didn't have to dress up just for me..." Sakura shot a look laden with daggers at Syaoran, who was still sitting in his car.

"I have to attend a dinner. Jackass." She turned to Eriol, who was leaning against Syaoran's door. "How can you stand him?"

"Lots and lots of practice. Oh, and he comes with benefits." Sakura giggled. She didn't want to know what kind of benefits he was talking about, but she assumed they went beyond the typical "friendship". I mean, hadn't they been wrestling when she first met them? She completely missed the death glare that Syaoran directed at Eriol, and the wink that he returned.

"Well, I'll leave you to those benefits. I, however, have to go. It was nice seeing you again." She said shaking Eriol's hand. She glanced at Syaoran, who still hadn't bothered to get out of his car. "Thank you for your help. Next time I won't be needing it. Although you might after I smoke your ass." Syaoran just snorted, but Sakura wasn't paying attention. She was already back in her car and ready to. She turned it on and revved the engine, peeling out. She turned on her stereo, ready to zone out to some metal. But instead she was blasted by... _opera?! _She swiftly turned the radio station off and pushed play on her Slipknot CD. That was better. But she did wonder about who had driven her car to the gas station...

In a half hour, she reached the ritzy hotel in which the press conference was being held. Strings of limos were pulling up and masses of news vans with satellites on top were scattered about. Sakura hated this part. But she allowed the valet to help her out of her car, nearly being blinded by the strobes of cameras while she was at it.

"Sakura! Sakura, over here!" Sakura sighed through a smile that was stapled on. She knew the best way to get through this was to give them a good pose. She headed towards one of the huge red and white banners that were blaring "Kinomoto for Ambassador" to all of Japan. Stopping in front of it, she gave the most dazzling smile she could. Which was pretty dazzling. The press loved it, and as she had prayed, she was aloud to head indoors.

If only she hadn't. If only she would have stayed for a second longer, she would have seen a rat haired man, a man with messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes, and possibly even the man with the gun.

Syaoran

"I do not get what is up with that chick." Fumed Syaoran. He was still sitting in his car talking to Eriol at the gas station.

"My guess would be that she just doesn't like you..." Syaoran just glared.

"Thanks for that scientific deduction."

"No prob." Eriol said. He began walking around Syaoran's car to get in on the passenger side, but Syaoran stopped him.

"I've got that stupid dinner thing of my dad's to go to, remember?"

"Oh yeah... Well, have fun; I'll just get out then... Haha... And... Hope... Someone I know is... around... you know, so I don't have to walk the TWENTY MILES TO MY HOUSE!"

"I'm sorry, Eriol, you know my dad will kill me if I'm late... But I'm sure someone will be around soon enough, I'll talk to you later..." With that, Syaoran put his car in gear and was off, leaving Eriol literally standing in his dust. He pulled off the sweatshirt he had pulled on over his tux while talking to Saku. Wearing a tux might bring up some odd questions. He pulled on his dinner jacket just as he arrived at the posh hotel.

Climbing out of his car, he allowed a valet to get in. He knew that as soon as the valet was out of sight, he would floor it. Just so long as he didn't put a scratch in it, Syaoran wouldn't have to kill him. Syaoran immediately plastered on a smile as the camera strobes offended his eyes. He hated these stupid functions. And to top it off, he had to attend some stupid dinner party afterwards. A room full of pompous old windbags. And Fujitaka Kinomoto, king of them all, would be the guest of honor. Syaoran hated the man. Unfortunately, Kinomoto was one of his father's best friends. It didn't come as a surprise to Syaoran; they were both conniving bastards, for lack of a better term.

Syaoran was nodded inside by a doorman who looked very pleased with himself. Rubbing-elbows-with-the-great syndrome, no doubt. He merely nodded back and headed inside to a room full of sparkling dresses that was almost as blinding as the camera flashes outside. All of these rich old hags trying to look beautiful. It was so sad. But he decided to look on the bright side, perhaps some of these stuffy, glitter-embalmed old people had brought their daughters. Sighing again, he did a quick scan of the room. Directly across the dance floor from him stood the current ambassador of Japan. Various other political greats of Japan stood about. There, in the corner, was his father, talking to Kinomoto. And, standing a few feet back from the pair, stood the most beautiful creature he had ever laid manly eyes upon. She was pretty far away, buts he looked vaguely familiar, with auburn hair and a light colored dress. He grinned slightly and began to walk forward. As he got closer, he saw a man in a seedy looking suit with slicked back hair staring intently at the girl. He was obviously not a part of this crowd, and Syaoran wondered what he was doing here. Shaking his head slightly, he continued forward, but was interrupted by a gun shot ringing across the room.

Sakura screamed, as her father stumbled back, knocking into her, sending them both to the ground. Blood was blossoming through his white tuxedo shirt. All around there was chaos. People were screaming, and running. And Sakura only sat on the ground sobbing, holding her bleeding father. Another shot rang out and the tile next to her shattered into a million pieces. The broken stone flew everywhere, embedding itself into her hand. But she didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything. She was stronger than this, but she didn't know what to do. What if her father died? He was all she had left in the world. Just then hands grabbed her around the waist. "Saku, it's okay, an ambulance is on its way. Come on, get up, I've got to help your father." The voice sounded familiar, but Sakura couldn't think. She just nodded and stood up. But she didn't stay up. She stumbled backwards in her tall gold heels and the owner of the voice caught her before she fell.

As he saw Kinomoto fall with the first gun shot, Syaoran rushed towards the group that was under attack. His father, of course, was running along with the rest of the glamorous crowd in the direction of the nearest exit. As the second shot rang out, all that was left was Kinomoto gasping for breath next to his daughter. Sakura. Or was it Saku? He hurried forward and pulled Sakura to her feet, and when she stumbled he caught her, just as the building's security rushed around him, descending on the fallen man. Carefully, he lowered Saku to the ground. He knelt next to her, and she looked at him through emerald eyes that were sparkling through her tears. Her eyes widened with recognition as amber met emerald. "It's okay Sakura, it'll be alright, I'm here for you." He whispered to her while pushing her hair that was now in disarray back from her face. The wailing of sirens was rapidly approaching, and within seconds, the moment was passed. In the hustle and bustle of the moment, no one noticed a rat haired man who was hurriedly dialing a number on his cell phone, a pleased look on his face.

* * *

Okay, hopefully that had a teeny bit more action for you, but from here on out, the plot had begun to thicken....at least I hope... I might have forgotten to add the cornstarch... Heehee... Oh, I crack myself up... But, I'll stop, have no fear. Anyway, the next chapter should have another street race in it. laughs maniacally It should be an exciting one if I decided to write what I'm thinking about atm. But, I don't want to spoil it....like there's anything to spoil... coughs Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you review my self esteem will rise, and I will love you...(In the backgroud I burst into song, singing "I will always love you") Until next time!

* * *


	7. Uhm You Don't Know Me?

Housekeeping!

Hey guys, sup. I'm sorry it's been awhile, but school strted and I think I'm already about to die.. Anyway, this chapter is really short because I've had it most of the way done for awhile and I just needed to put the race in... But I decided to shove that into the next chapter because I might not be getting to it for awhile... :-D I have nearly 100 reviews, I'm so happy and I looooooove you all! Thank you and I hope you like this short chapter that is more of a precurser to the next...Now, on with the show!

Luvs, Da Mandolin!

* * *

"Fujitaka Kinomoto is in the hospital today after a gunshot wound to the shoulder. He was at a press conference being held to promote him in his campaign for ambassador." (Just so you know, I'm not exactly down with the politics, but I'm pretty sure that they don't have the people elect ambassadors.... But regardless, that's the only thing I could think of.) "He is currently being held in stable condition at Tikcho Hospital. That attempted assassin was apprehended at the seen of the crime and is awaiting trial. No one else was seriously injured in the gunfire, although Sakura..." 

Sakura didn't want to hear it anymore. She switched off the television in her father's hospital room and readjusted her hold on her father's hand. Her left hand was bandaged to her elbow. She hadn't even noticed that there were bits of tile blasted into her skin until Syaoran had grabbed her arm and looked at it.

Syaoran. This was going to be difficult to explain. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do. Or what he was doing there. It would seem that he too was part of Japan's elite. Just then her father began to stir in his hospital bad. His eyes slowly opened and focused on his daughter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Father, I'm so glad you're alright! You were shot, and they rushed you to the hos..." Sakura didn't get to finish, her father cut her off.

"Go and find me someone else, anyone else. Hm, your friend Tomoyo ought to do." Sakura bit back tears.

"Of course father." She reached to grab his hand but he pulled it away. Sakura spun around and quickly hurried out of the room. She trudged down the hall. She was still in her evening dress, although now it was splattered in blood. She carried her tall gold heels in her hand, and had her long fur coat that some one had brought her in slung across the other. She was shaking. The entire event had been too much. And now she had to send Tomoyo to "comfort" her father. She felt tears burning, but she abruptly stopped. She was stronger than this. Much stronger. She was no rich girl pansy. She'd already made a big enough fool out of herself. Bending down, she slipped her shoes back on, shrugged on her jacket, hiding the bloodstains and straightened her shoulders. She wouldn't let the world see her looking pale and helpless. She once again began her march back to the waiting room where Tomoyo was waiting, but she stopped when she spotted Syaoran leaning against the wall, watching her.

Syaoran watched Sakura walk down the hospital corridor with great interest. So, she was the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto. There was a surprise. He watched her as she came to a sudden halt. Within seconds she had composed herself and was ready to continue on her way when she spotted Syaoran.

Surprise, followed by fear, followed by anger flashed across her face before she covered it with a blank mask. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm the one who brought you here, if you remember correctly, Miss Kinomoto." Syaoran was impressed, Saku.... Sakura could hide her emotions well. But, he supposed that shouldn't really surprise him, I mean her father was Fujitaka, king of all deceivers.

"Well thank you, I suppose. But what are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I just like to hang out in hospitals. You know, I hope to get a peak at some dead old guy.... I don't know why, but they seem to excite me in ways I don't understand..." Sakura was giving Syaoran a strange look. "I was joking. God. I was just going to ask if you needed a ride home or anything. I mean, you did hurt your arm." Syaoran was trying to be nice, really he was. But he didn't know what was with Sakura. She seemed so... bitchy.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine thanks, and I think I'll go for a ride anyway."

"Oh? Where to?"

"None of your freaking business."

"Well, if none of my freaking business leads you up to the mountains, we're having a small impromptu race, if you were wanting to join us." Again, he didn't know why he was inviting her. He supposed it kind of slipped out. Or maybe he just wanted to whoop her ass again. Yeah, that must be it....

Sakura looked as though she were going to say yes, but in an instant the look left her face. "In case you hadn't noticed, my father just was the subject of an attempted assassination. I don't know what kind of son you are, but I'm not leaving his side."

"Uhm, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you walking _away_ from his room?"

Sakura sniffed and glared at him. She abruptly pushed him aside and began walking again toward the waiting room. Then it hit him, he was such an idiot. "Don't worry Sakura... Or should I say Saku. I won't tell anyone who you are, if that's what you're worried about."

She turned around. For once she looked uncertain. "Really?"

"Hey, not everyone knows I hobnob with the likes of your father." If only Sakura knew who he really was and why exactly he was "hobnobbing with the likes of her father". She smiled slightly.

"Well maybe I'll show up after all, I mean I do still need to teach you a lesson in street racing." Syaoran grinned. Good. This is what he wanted.

"Well, I'll see you there then babe, bring it." Sakura raised her eyebrows, but grinned. She looked like a smile belonged across her face. It was a shame she didn't smile more often.

"Will do... Jackass." And she spun on her heel for the final time to tell Tomoyo her father wanted her and to get ready for tonight's race.

"Do you really think this was a good idea?" Eriol asked, as he watched Sakura pull up in her car. Moonlight glinted off of his glasses and navy blue hair.

"Probably not." Syaoran replied. "But we'll find out soon enough now, won't we?" He had told Eriol Sakura's little secret. He was his best friend in both worlds, and he figured her could trust him. And besides, Syaoran wasn't exactly blaring his identity to everyone either. He and Sakura were cut from the same cloth in a way. Shrugging he headed up to Sakura who was back in her racing garb. "Heya sweet cheeks, what's shaking?"

A smile passed across Sakura's face before she replied, "I don't know, why don't you try looking at the vibrator Eriol shoved up your ass?"

"Oh ho... That's dirty... Let's try and keep this PG-13, 'ight?"

"What, you afraid yo momma will come and put soap in your mouth? Frickin pansy." Syaoran just grinned. The girl had quite a mouth about her.

"Hey, you leave my momma out of this and I'll leave this outta yo momma." Syaoran said, motioning toward his downstairs.... (Heehee, downstairs.... Anyone see "Without a Paddle?")

"If you two could cut the "yo momma" jokes, we could get to racing, it's about to start." Eriol said, cutting in. The two were just too immature together. They both just looked at him and giggled. That's right, they BOTH giggled. Luckily, Syaoran caught himself and quickly turned it into a manly chuckle. Eriol just shook his head again. It was so very sad...

There was another bit of giggling going on across the street. Of course, these were for a bit of a different reason. Dave was dishing out some cash to the rat haired man. "Okay, Carl, you've done good. Why don't you stop by the club later on, there'll be chicks there... I'll buy you a drink."

"Hey, thanks Dave, man you're the best. And you're going to get that slut good too, I know you will..."

"Yeah sure, don't cream yourself, you have to finish the job first." And with that, Dave strolled cockily over to his new, lime green Cougar. It was, in his opinion, bitch'n.... The paint job had cost him a fortune, but it was his favorite color, so it was worth it... But back to the issue on hand... He glanced over towards Syaoran and who he now knew was Sakura Kinomoto. This was going to be fun. He'd take that hoe down. No one messed with him, especially not a chick...

* * *

Right, once again sorry it was short, the next one should be longer... And as you may be able to tell with my lame attempt at a cliff hanger, it should be pretty exciting.... :-D... Well, I'll try and make it exciting.. bah, okay, I'll just leave it... Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! 

Ps: Do we think I should change the rating? I don't think it's too bad, but I don't wanna get in trouble or offend anyone....


	8. Evil Phase 1

Housekeeping:

Alrighty folks. If you're one of the people who have been following this, you either are complete idiots or you semi like my story. Either way I'm really really sorry it's been.... A couple of months since I last updated.... Uhm. Yeah. It started out that I was gonna wait until I had 100 reviews and then I got caught up in the joys cough of school. Anyway, I'm back now and I'll try and update fairly often, but for those of you who have been to hell, you'll understand how my life is going... :-p... Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I already have about half of the next chepter written.... Thanks! (no reallly, you guys are awsome)

Luvs, Da Mandolin!

* * *

Sakura was glad she came. Although she was kind of nervous, it did her good. She was back in her baggy pants and sweatshirt, although this time she had added some gloves to cover up the bandage on her arm and hand. It shouldn't interfere with her driving. She was just lucky she didn't hurt her right arm. It would have been pretty difficult to shift if that were the case. Not that she cared; she'd have tried it anyway...

She headed back off toward her car to make sure everything was running smoothly. She had already forgotten about the days events. Well. Pretty much. One though that kept popping up in her head was Syaoran. He was so sweet. And funny. And good loo... At being an ass... Yes that was the one. He was truly a jerk... Even if he was se...super stupid... Oh crap, she needed him out of her head. She swung herself into her car. Oh she loved that thing. It was a 2005 Mitsubishi 3000 GT. It was... for lack of a better description... frekkin awesome. It was jet black and it had a silver leather interior. Her dad had wanted her to get a Mercedes, because he felt it personified the rich and the famous more, but he, as always, had stopped caring, and she got what she wanted. Of course, her engine wasn't stock. Nor were her mufflers. Nor was her sound system... Okay, so it had some improvements, but that was hardly the point...

Tonight's race had six participants; Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura, Dave, Carl, and Mika, who'd been taking bets last time. Eriol came over to Sakura's car as she was bending over checking her mufflers. He leaned against the bumper, staring at her backside but jumped back when Sakura glared at him. "How are you Saku?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Ready to race."

"Same here." Sakura glanced around. "Why do I feel slightly like an outcast?" Dave and company were all staring at her. It didn't scare her; it just made her... excited. It was always fun to race against jackasses.

"Because they hate you. But I wouldn't take it personal. They hate everyone. I would however, watch my back."

"Right, note to self, Dave equals death. Thanks for that Eriol."

"Hey no problem. Now, can we have sex?" Sakura cracked up. Normally she would slap someone... make that punch someone if they said that. But she couldn't help herself; Eriol was just a funny guy.

"Sorry hun, I'm afraid Syaoran might get jealous." Eriol laughed, just as Syaoran walked up.

"Jealous of what?" he asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Me winning." Sakura said, smiling her most innocent smile.

"You know you look about as innocent as a fox in a chicken coop."

"Wow, Syaoran that was poetic." Sakura was saved from a wicked comeback when the whistle blew. A short, muscular black guy that Eriol had pointed out named Devon had climbed atop a huge truck, (Sakura couldn't help but notice it had duel exhaust, a 12 inch lift kit and custom rims) and yelled for quiet.

"Hey bitches, simma down!" The crowd roared in response, and Devon flipped them off laughing. "'ight, are you momma's bitches ready to race or what?" Once again the crowd roared. "Right, I thought so, you fools who are racing get your asses and rust buckets to the start line, the rest of you either get your asses to the finish line or stay up here. You have 10 minutes before the race starts, so I suggest you haul ass."

Immediately the crowd broke up. Engines started, and cars began racing down the dirt road. The race track started up on top of the biggest mountain around. The road was a service road to a TV tower up on top. Every year, at least 5 idiots died trying to race down the treacherous road. It was gravel and had seven switchbacks. It was supposed to be two lanes, but if you ran into another car going up as you were coming down... Well you had better hope there was a turnout nearby. To top it off, it was almost pitch black with not much moonlight. You'd have to be suicidal or stupid to race tonight. Tells a lot about the intelligence of street racers, no? Because you couldn't race six cars at one time down the hill, there would be 3 heats, and then the championship round. Heats were picked by who drew the shortest straw... But, because there weren't any straws around, it was picked by the shortest cigarette. You knew you were street racing when that's how you picked heats.

The heats ended up as Carl and Mica in the first heat, Sakura and Eriol in the second, and Dave and Syaoran in the last. Devon hung up his cell and yelled at the racers. "Alright you crazy ass fools, they're ready for you. Carl, Mica, you're up first, good luck, and I trust you guys will be fair." Carl just grinned, and Mica gave him a slightly worried look, but turned around and climbed in. Another skanky girl stared the race, as Sakura stood next to Syaoran and Eriol. She wasn't worried; they wouldn't race unless they knew what they were doing. She would have watched but there wasn't a lot that you could see after the first switchback other than lights.

Carl was giggling to himself. He and Dave had planned this one out. It would be great to be in the boss's good graces. Who knew, if he pulled this one off, maybe the boss would make him his second? He turned his attention back to his opponent. Mika was in front of him, but it didn't really worry him. On the fourth switchback, which was completely invisible to the start and finish crowds and had a turnout right after it, Bart, one of Dave's bald headed jerks, would unroll a spike-strip. Mica would hit it and spin out of control. Carl would speed past him using the pull out. Carl would go into the final round. And then their trap would be set.

Mica was concentrating on his driving. He got lucky he was driving with the little runt Carl. That guy didn't know the first thing about racing. He had to admit though, he was a little worried. He had no idea what Dave was thinking letting him race. He rolled his tense shoulders and focused back on the road. Carl was so far back that the dust probably wasn't even in his way. He was just approaching the forth switchback which was the halfway mark. He slowed down and slid around the corner when a loud noise rang out. His car started weaving and suddenly he was in a spin. "Oh fuck." Was all he could say. He pumped his breaks and by some miracle was able to steer his car into the pullout. He smacked the guardrail and had enough force to dent it so far in that his front wheels were hanging in free space over the drop off.

Carl didn't bother pulling into the pullout to avoid Mica's smoking wreck. He just continued on his merry way down the track. He didn't even have to hurry, Mica wouldn't be catching up to him any time soon. Phase one was complete.

* * *

Alright, so I know this was short, but hey, at least I updated. I was going to put the rest of the heats in here, but then it would be way too long.... and besides, I'm actually supposed to be doing homework right now anyway.... At any rate, thank you loads, and please review!

Ps: If there are any mistakes with names/ car types and stuff, it's because I haven't worked on the story in a while and I only read thorugh it once before I started typing again, so please forgive me....


	9. Evil Phase 2

Housekeeping!

Heyhey... Alright, this chapter is short, but I thinkit's a little bit longer than the last one. I prefer to write stuff all at once so that it flows better, and I don't usually have a lot of time to sit down and write, so I figure short chapters are better than none... Besides, I think I get more reviews this way, and that makes me happy... :-p Uhm, so not much more.... Just enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Luvs, Da Mandolin!

* * *

"Alright, heat two, you're up. One of the cars wrecked on the fourth switch back, I'm not sure who it was, but they're not hurt. Just look out because the car is still there. Good luck." Devon said from his truck.

Sakura grinned at Eriol. There was no way that little twerp Carl could have made it down the track without wrecking, so she wasn't worried about Micah. She and Eriol climbed into their cars which were waiting at the starting line. She winked at Eriol as she buckled her seatbelt. (Safety first people!)

"No hard feelings if I whoop your ass, right Eriol?"

"Well it might injure my manhood a bit, but I'll live."

"You have a manhood?"

"Oh yeah, you should see it, it's a work of art."

"Ah…. I'm thinking I'll pass this time….."

"Bah, you don't know what you're missing out on… Wait, I've got an idea…. How would you feel about a… personal wager?"

"Considering it came up while you were talking about your manhood, I'm not so sure…." Sakura said, but she was chuckling.

Eriol turned to her, his face serious, with the exception of a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Well, if you're so certain that you'll win, what's the harm?"

"Aw, you had to pull up the ego card, didn't you?"

"Uh huuuuuuuh…."

"You're such an ass, okay, let's hear it."

"If I win I get to wine you and dine you, yeh?"

"Wine and dine, that's it?"

"Well, if you were wanting to have sex afterwards, I'm not opposed to it."

"Ah… Don't push it. Fine, I'll agree to a date with you if you beat me."

"Spectacular! You won't regret it; I know this great little restaurant… And they have apartments above them, and I know the dishwasher there, he can give us the hookup to his room so after we get all shi-"

"Okay, shut up, I pick the restaurant. But wait, what if I win?"

"I will be your personal sex slave for as long as you want me to be?"

"Ah… no thanks. And just so you know, if we weren't in our cars about to start the race, I'd beat your ass right about now."

"Why do you think I just thought if it now?" Eriol asked with a smirk.

"You are exasperating."

"OooOooo, big words for da mean wikkle Saku racer chicky-wicky, eh?"

"Oh your ass is grass Eriol!" Sakura yelled as the race began.

Syaoran stood by the sidelines laughing as the cars pulled out. Where did he find these people? The smile slipped off his face as the two pairs of taillights sped toward the first switchback. He hoped Sakura would do okay… I mean, she was a good racer, but she didn't know this road. What if she crashed? Wait a second, what the hell was he thinking? He knew he could smoke Eriol, so if Eriol won, he'd be in the clear for this race… He shook his head and headed to Devon who held the cell phone that would deliver that race results to him. As he walked up, Devon was just hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, that little Carl bitch won the race, I guess Micah wrecked…. I wonder how that happened; he's usually pretty leet at this type of racing…"

Syaoran looked at him. It was true, Micah had never wrecked in the couple of years that he'd been street racing. He'd have to check this out later…

Sakura swerved around a corner, Eriol a second from her back bumper. Eriol was a pretty damn good racer, she had to admit. It was taking a lot of effort to keep in front of him. They were approaching the fourth switchback already. As they sped toward the corner, Sakura spotted the wreck. She also spotted a shape huddled in the bushes. It looked like a man carrying something… She turned her attention back to the road, not thinking anything of it. Just then Eriol squeezed by her on her left, forcing her into the turnout a little bit.

"Shit!" Sakura yelled as gravel flung up into her windshield. She let out the breath that she had been holding. "You little bitch, no you didn't." she muttered. She shifted up a gear as they shot towards the next corner. She was listening to a mix CD that Tomoyo had burnt for her a few weeks back. She wasn't thinking about her at all, but she would have to some time. Just then, her Saliva song finished and a guitar started to twang. "Oh Tomoyo, you little ho" she muttered to herself as she started to smile. It was "Sweet Home Alabama." This was their song. Her smile turned into a bigger one than she had had in months. She giggled a little bit and started singing along.

"…Big wheels keep on turning…" she sang under her breath as she followed Eriol inches from his bumper.

"…Carry me home to see my kin…" swerve around another corner.

Sakura grinned. She would pass Eriol at the next turn. He would expect her to go on the inside, that's what anyone in their right mind would do… "Singing songs about the Southland, I miss Alabamy once again. And I think it's a sin, yes…" But singing along to "Sweet Home Alabama" while illegally racing on an outrageously perilous road didn't exactly qualify Sakura as being in her right mind.

They were approaching the last switchback. If she didn't manage to do a suicidal pass on his right, she would have to go on a date with him. She wouldn't mind, but it was the principle of the matter. "Well I heard mister Young sing about her. Well, I heard ole Neil put her down. Well, I hope Neil Young will remember a Southern man don't need him around anyhow…" Sakura went for it.

"Sweet home Alabama!" She was all out singing now.

"Where the skies are so blue." She skidded to Eriol's right, as he was hugging the left side in an effort to keep her from passing where he thought she was going to.

"Sweet home Alabama!" she turned to see Eriol's shocked face as she sped past him, inches from the edge of the road and the huge drop off. "Lord I'm coming home to you!" She grinned and winked at Eriol casually flipping him off as she bolted in front of him and past the finish line. She hit her breaks doing another perfect 180, just as Eriol pulled dup next to her. Eriol pointed towards her middle finger.

"Now was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment… or maybe it's an involuntary reflex whenever I see you?" Sakura responded.

"You mean you think of sex whenever you see me?"

"Ah, no, I think of saying fuck off whenever I see you." The people watching the race had begun gathering around the car.

"We'll continue our sex talk later, it seems your public awaits you." Eriol said as mobs of people swarmed cheering or jeering around their cars.

"You're impossible!" Sakura yelled over the growing noise.

"Will you still go out on a date with me?"

"Not a chance!"

"What about just dinner?"

"you're a sorry son of a bitch you know that, I would say yes but…." She never got any further. The crowd wrenched her car door open and pulled her out. Random fragments of "Dude that was brilliant" and "Holy shit, I thought you were going over the edge!" reached her ears amidst much patting on the back.

Then it all quieted down. The crowd parted and Carl and a few borrowed bald headed cronies pushed their way to the front. Carl smirked. He kept walking until he was even with her ear and he whispered so only she could hear. "I hope you get as lucky next round Miss Kinomoto. You never know when a crazy accident might happen…" He tried a threatening laugh, but it only resulted in his garlic smelling breath getting breathed in Sakura's face.

"Why you little-" Sakura slugged him in the stomach, pushing him back into the wall of muscled bald men. How did he know? She was so screwed. Carl wheezed as he stood up. "Me and Dave, we gotta plan, and you and your friends are screwed. So fuck off little bitch, get your girly ass back home to daddy." He said, spit flying out of his mouth. He was angry, but Sakura didn't care. She didn't even register the threat, she was too worried about him knowing about her father to think of anything else. Carl spun around and wheezed his way off. Phase two was finished and phase three was about to commence.

* * *

Right, short but.... meh... Alright, just a quick note, that Sweet home Alabama thing is this thing that my brother and I used to do during winter on the way to school. We'd fishtail around corners in his truck while listening to that song... good times, really has a great visual for me.... Anyway, tankya mooch! 


	10. And the Page Turns

Housekeeping!

Right, so I'm not 100 on this chapter, and I've been meaning to toy with it, butI haven't had a chance. So you guys are gonna have to bear with me until I fina my mind that I seem to have lost... I swear I"m going crazy. Okay, so anyway, I don't know if this made sense or not, but please give me purdy reviews anyway.

Luvs, da manolin!

* * *

It was time for the third and final heat before the finals round. Syaoran versus Dave. Far down below, at the bottom of the hill, there were parties starting. It looked like there had been a bonfire lit, and even from the starting line, the occasional scream or shout could be heard. Syaoran and Dave were sitting at the start line, their engines on but not yet revving.

"Alright you two," Devon said as we walked up between the two cars. Dave was on the right and Syaoran was on the left. "I expect a fair race." He focused his gaze on Dave. "None of that shit you pulled last time. We don't want anyone killed tonight because we'd have cops on all our asses, 'ight? You fuck with one of us; you have the rest of us to deal with too."

Dave just looked at Devon and snorted. "OooOooo, I'm scared now…" He mocked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms as if he were cold.

Syaoran leaned around Devon so he could see Dave. "If I remember correctly, you totaled your car last night? Maybe you should get your ego back down to your driving abilities?"

Dave growled. "Why don't you go back to your daddy, and take your little Kinomoto bitch with you? You fools don't belong here, and I'll prove it to you tonight."

It was ominous, but Syaoran didn't care. He hated that Syaoran knew who his father was. But he was suddenly more worried about Sakura. Dave knew, and that meant that Sakura was, more likely than not, completely screwed.

Devon backed out and the race began.

Syaoran cleared his mind and prepared to race. He checked that his MP3 player was on a good song and he was ready. It was DMX, and damn he loved this song. "X Gonna Give It To Ya". It is what he liked to call his… happy song… "Arf Arf" he muttered along, buckling his seatbelt. Next to him Dave gave him a smirk. Syaoran retaliated with an equally devilish grin and the race was started with the hum of expensive engines and flying gravel.

Dave began in the lead. Syaoran wasn't worried; he'd done this track tons of times before. He just hummed along with his cursing music, and as they reached the 3rd switchback, he edged around Dave on the inside. It was risky, should Dave decide to try and run him off the road, but to Syaoran's surprise, Dave pulled further to the right, giving him room to eek by. As Syaoran roared past Dave, their gazes met and in the moment, a thousand words were passed from Dave to Syaoran. Rage as thick as blood emanated from Dave's eyes, and Syaoran's own amber pools collected it. Basically the look said… Well… "You and all your rich little friends are fucked."

Once the moment had passed, and Syaoran had taken the lead, Dave didn't even try and pass him. Dave was planning something. The pass had been way too easy, and he wasn't even competing with Syaoran now. To say nothing of that look... If Syaoran had been easily frightened, he would have shuddered, but instead he just gripped the wheel tighter. He would warn Sakura when he got to the bottom.

Syaoran passed the spray-painted neon yellow line in a blur. He came to a quick racing stop just as his song was coming to an end. More cheering. More "word up dawgs." He felt like knocking them all out of the way until he found Sakura. Dave and his little bitch were going to pull something tonight. He shoved his way through the crowd to where the cars were parked. People were still crowding around Sakura.

A guy with purple hair that was totally wasted was clinging to a disgusted looking Sakura. "Syaoran, dude, homes… Heehee… This, this little racer… This little hellion right here… Is a chick! Isn't she hot?! I mean look at her ra-" The drunk's slurred ramblings were cut off as Syaoran abruptly pulled him off Sakura as she simultaneously shoved him away.

Sakura glared at the place where the drunk lay on the ground, giggling. "Careful sweetheart, you might get your purple hair messed up, and I know how sensitive you queer guys are about your hair…" Sakura said to him. He only laughed harder. Shrugging she turned to Syaoran.

"Everyone knows I'm a chick. Not so hot, but I'll deal with it. We have a bigger issue. Dave and his little ho Carl know who I am."

"I know." Syaoran relied. "They're planning something. I think you should drop out of the championship round. Micah's wreck looks a bit …odd. Dave knows about your dad. He hates rich kids." He had an angry glare in his eyes that made Sakura wonder what personal battle there was between he two. "He'll try and fuck you up."

Sakura was touched by the fact that he cared, but she wasn't about to show it. "Awwwww, Syaoran, you're so sweet," she said, adopting a little baby voice. "You care about wittle 'ol me?" Syaoran gave her a look that said he clearly wanted to punch her. "What's the matter, don't want to punch a girl? Don't worry; I'm used to being smacked around." Sakura said with a bitter voice. She hadn't even met to add that. "I like to kick box." She added in a hurry.

Syaoran gave her a strange look and shrugged. "Piss me off enough, and I have no problem with whooping you whoreish ass from here to Easter Island."

"Easter Island? Do you even know where the hell that is?" Sakura asked.

"Hyeah, it's only the number one mysterious culture on Earth. I mean, cannibalism in the 17th century, hello!"

"Mmmmmkay, not only did you just sound like a valley girl, but you just quoted some little known island's history. Shut up before anyone else hears you a figures out you like the penis, mmmkay?"

Syaoran reached out to deck Sakura but she skipped nimbly aside. "I'm ready to race you and whatever other bullshit Dave is going to try." Sakura said. She swung into her car, shoved it into gear and took off back to the starting line. Carl was the next to go, although he ground his gears when he tried to do a suave spinout. Syaoran brought up the rear. He didn't like this, not one bit. Why had Carl won, and why had Dave let Syaoran win?

"Gentlemen… and lady… Start your engines!" Devon yelled. Apparently the news of Sakura's anatomy had reached him. "This is the final round. Since there are three of you going at once, ya'll will race down to the bottom, 'round the bon fire, and back up here. You bitches had best hurry, because the cops will be here as soon as someone reports that smoke. Ready? Stacey, take it away!"

Stacey, the flag girl, did indeed take it away, she dropped her entire dress. The crowd that had gathered on the top cheered and the race was off. Syaoran had the middle position, and he took the lead. Carl nearly rammed Syaoran as he slipped in behind him, leaving Sakura in the dust end of the little parade. Sakura passed Carl with ease on the 3rd switchback. That fool definitely was not the racing type. Unfortunately she didn't catch the smirk and giggle that Carl was giving as she passed him. He hit the breaks and did what looked like a skid. Sakura snorted. What an idiot, two seconds into the race and he'd already wrecked.

Carl slowed way down and pulled into a turn off, next to the waiting Dave. That arrogant slut was going down.

Sakura quickly caught up to Syaoran. She was on his bumper as they exploded out of the track, into the clearing where the bonfire crackled. It was all but deserted down here, with only a few people too wasted to move left.

Syaoran saw Sakura's headlights flashing in his mirrors. He was not going to let her win. His pride simply wouldn't allow it. He shifted, skidding around the bonfire with Sakura seconds after him. They raced once again towards the winding track. Dave was nowhere to be seen. The little shit must have crashed, not that it was a big surprise. They'd just have to watch out for his wreck.

They were nearing the 4th, isolated switchback. The shape of Micah's wrecked car was only a shadow in the pullout. Syaoran saw his chance and gunned it. Sakura wouldn't be able to see for a second; compliments of all the gravel he was tossing up. He could take off, and she wouldn't be able to until she could see the road again. Syaoran swung around the corner, disappearing.

As his taillights vanished, Carl peeled out, pulling in behind Syaoran. Dave cut out a split second later, his high-beams on full blast. They had been hiding in the pullout. Micah's car had been moved and he had taken its place. The trap was sprung. He grinned with a crazed look in his eyes as he floored it, straight into the side of Sakura's car. He t-boned it, pinning it into the rock face on the other side of the road. This time his plan didn't fail. Carl would take second in the race, and get the money, and Sakura would either be dead, mangled, or in deep shit. Anyway you turned it; Dave had beaten the rich fucks. No one messed with Dave and won. He had serious anger issues. But he had his reasons for hating rich people. He laughed as he forced open his car door that had been jammed inwards. What a lovely evening.

* * *

And I;m spent... This is what happens when I make longer chapters, I tend to rattle on and on... Oh well, better luck next time I suppose. In case ya'll hadn't guessed this outta be the turning point of ze story. (Insert "dundundun") Catch ya'll on da flip side!


	11. Over the River & Thru the Woods

Housekeeping!

Okay. I swear, I didn't forget. I just needed to take care of some stuff before I could write more on this story. Yeah, "some stuff" can takea year when you have no moitvation... :-p... Anyway, I was minding my own business when I got an email telling me thatI got a new review. It wasthen that I realized, omg, I forgot all abou this story. But no worries, I have remembered, and I wrote a whole new chapter... Mind you it isn't very long, but most of them, aren't, as you may have noticed. Okay, but the point is, I am back, and I would like to update once a week... Seeing as I do work and swim, and volunteer, and do have other obligations, but I"m hoping to have this story done by X-mas... that's... a few.. months away... uhm. yeah. okay, so just enjoy. I was too lazy to read my crappy story from the beginning, so I just reveiwd the last chapter and a half and started writing, so if there are a lot of glaring inconsistancies, that would be why, and you can nicley tell me to a) "fix it" or b) "shove it"... what ever catches your fancy. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and if you've been with me the whole time, you are either a very sorry individual, or a readlly awsome person... I think I"ll stick with tha latter (I like the reviews.) SO sit back, grab some popcorn (not buttery, that stuff will kill you) and enjoy the show...err... text...

Luvs, Da Mandolin!

* * *

Syaoran had had suspicions that something wasn't quite right with this race. But, his worst fears were confirmed when Carl preformed a messy victory skid over the finish line, almost a full minute after Syaoran himself had finished.

Syaoran hopped out of his car, battling his many admirers in an effort to reach Devon. "Something isn't right. Where's Sakura?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice calm, but it was difficult.

"Word is, there's a wreck. But I'm getting the hell outta here with everybody else. Some Good Samaritan fucker called the cops. They're on their way."

"Fuck." And with that, Syaoran elbowed his way through a now rapidly dispersing crowd and back to his car. There was quite a bottleneck stemming on the thin road, but Syaoran wasn't considered the best street racer for nothing. With some fancy moves, some close calls, and many middle fingers, Syaoran was soon heading down the race track. There. There was Sakura's car. Or what was left of it. It was smashed nearly in two between Dave's car and the rock face.

"Shit." Syaoran pulled over, just as Dave was crawling, laughing into one of his crony's cars that had pulled over.

"Let's see your money save her now, rich boy." Dave said with a sneer. The effect was kind of ruined as he sat down. Syaoran figured he had a busted rib or two. But that wasn't his concern right now. He hurried over to the smoking pile of debris.

"Sakura? Sakura! Help me out here, are you okay?"

"What the hell do you think?" came a sarcastic, though pain filled retort.

"Shit." Laying down and twisting between various pieces of rubble, Syaoran spotted Sakura's flash of bright hair. "Alright, the cops are coming, so I'm going to have to pull you out of there pretty fast, unless you want to get caught."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Okay, but make it fast." Syaoran grabbed the first thing he could, her waist. She made a small sound as he tightened his hold, but she didn't say anything. After a bit of gentle wiggling, Sakura was free.

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah, I think so, hang on." Syaoran slowly lifted her to her feet, but she stumbled almost immediately.

"Shit. Okay, we'll deal with this later." And with that, he picked her up and carried her, as gently as he could (thought it didn't seem like it to Sakura) to the passenger side of his car. After depositing Sakura, Syaoran jogged back over to Sakura's car, pulling a small knife out of his pocket.

"What the hell are you going? You nearly killed me dragging me out of my car because we were in 'such a hurry' and now you're going to casually look at my car?" Sakura yelled. She didn't like being hurt, it mad her irritable. But hurt she was. Poor Syaoran.

"Well, I was going to take off your license plates so the cops wouldn't trace them. But, if you want you daddy dearest to have a cop knocking on his hospital door, by all means, I can skip it."

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Don't worry about it, those are my racing plates, they're not real anyway. They're registered under a Mr. Warren Piece."

Syaoran gave her a look half way between a grin and admiration. "Well you've jus thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but this place is emptying out, and I can hear sirens, we gotta move."

"Right you are, Robin. To the Batcave!"

"You're such an idiot."

"I hang out with Eriol too much." Syaoran said as he climbed into his car, closing his door and shifting into gear simultaneously. Sakura would have shaken her head, but she was too damn tired for it. But she couldn't think about how much she was going to hurt tomorrow yet. They were just spinning around the last corner when they nearly collided with an oncoming squad car.

"Shiiiit! Damnit Syaoran! I thought you knew how to drive!" Sakura yelled. She was hanging on for dear life.

Syaoran risked a glance at her as he pulled sharply to the right, narrowly avoiding the car. He winked. "Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Mother of God."

Syaoran shifted his attention back to the street. A whole fleet of cop cars was blocking off the road ahead. "Ah hell, babe, I hate to do this to you, but we gotta take a short cut." At first, Sakura thought Syaoran was talking to her, but when she glanced over, he was patting his steering wheel. She merely rolled her eyes, but suddenly, the road in front of them disappeared. Well, actually, it remained ahead and to the left, because Syaoran had just swerved off the road. It's time to introduce a Mr. Newton. You may know him as Sir Isaac Newton. Anywho, Syaoran, Sakura, and Syaoran's precious car were now illustrating just how Mr. Newton's law of gravity worked. They were rapidly gaining momentum down a steep hill, bouncing over various tree stumps and rocks.

"Freaking A! Are you insane!"

"I'm taking a shortcut." Was Syaoran's nonplussed reply.

"A shortcut over the river and through the fucking woods!"

"Well, it's more of a narrow stream, but you don't see any cops following us, do you?" Sakura gave him wide eyes. "I was joking about the stream part, don't worry."

"Wait, you've been down here before?"

"Oh yeah, I know exactly where we are. Me and this little brunette chick used to sneak down here after the races to have some private time… Of course I didn't bring my car that time…"

"I'm going to die." Sakura moaned. Trees were looming out of the darkness right and left, but suddenly, there was nothing. Syaoran spun the car sideways, and Sakura was shocked to see that they were on a small paved road. Sakura avoided looking over at Syaoran. She could already picture the smug look that would be plastered all over his utterly gorge… grotesque face.

"Alright, just lean back, we've got a while." Sakura was already closing her eyes. Now that the ride was over, her adrenaline was fading and she was realizing just how hurt she was.

"Where…are… we…." Sakura never finished her question. She slumped sideways in her seat. Syaoran freaked for a moment. She was either sleeping or passed out. However, his worry faded in a moment. He couldn't bring her back to her place, her servants might recognize him. (Servants rotate houses rather often when they gather too much information from serving political leaders. Who knows, maybe his old butler was Sakura's gardener now?)

He had only one choice. He would bring Sakura back to his house. No one would be home. Well, Meiling might be, but she would be more of a help than a hindrance. God knew she was partly responsible for this… Or at least Carl and his bitterness…

* * *

Alright, so that "Warren Peace" thing wasn't an original, I must confess... But, as far as I know, everything else was. (I know what you're thinking, only I could write a story like this.) I'm 17 and I write like a 12 year old... But hey, I like my humor, and if you don't you can go suck on some lead paint ships. Uhm... oh yeah, so half way through typing this chapter, I realized that I had already written half of it a few months back. So I have two chapters and they have the same basic info but they will be leading in differnet directions. And, because I value your opinions so very much, oh beloved reader, I will allow you to help me decide. If you wish to vote, text "shvitbch" to 1-800KISS-MY-ASS... Wow, I crack myself up. No, just email me at subject "Racing Hearts" (otherwise I'll delete it thinking it's junk) I will then give you the sneek peek of the other chapter and you (yes you!) can decide which way this story of mine is going. (Frankly I have no idea. I know what the plot is but not how to accomplish it).I'll give you.. uhm... Say.. until Aug. 14th to email me, then it is on with the show! (I really hope you email me because it will make me happy...) But, until then, bask in the glowry of my cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha!... Alright, I'm done...


	12. Welcome To My Evil Lair

Alllllllrighty then... So, here is my excuse for this time. I was waiting for more emails... Because I had this chapter done the day after I updated last. Anyway, so I was waiting, and then, wouldn't you know... my house exploded, sending my one and only computer a hundred feet in the air. By the time the shards were dug out of the rock in which hey had been embedded, it had rained enough that it short circuted the remaining electronics... So I had to painstakingly rebuild my computer, piece by painful piece... Alright, so I just forgot... So sue me... (Not really please, I don't have any money and trust me; you don't want my car.) Anyhow, the only counsel that I can bestow upon you to ease your greif is that... uhm... (shit, I got too poetic and forgot what I was saying.) Anyway, this chapter is way longer than usual, so quite your damn bitching and enjoy...

Luvs,

Da Mandolin!

* * *

"Sakura, if you don't wake up I am going to turn my volume up as loud as I can."

"Go 'way, jackass."

"Yeah, all the way up. And I'll put in my favorite country CD too."

"You wouldn't."

"Ah, contraire, my little speed demon."

Sakura opened her eyes wide when she heard the sound of a CD case being opened. "Alright, I'm awake, but for the love of God, no country! Please! Just put the disk down."

Syaoran chuckled. "I figured that would wake you up. Relax. You can narrow your eyes a little bit, and you'll still be able to see, I promise." Sakura's eyes were as round as Syaoran's 20" rims. (Car-aholics always come up with the most interesting metaphors.) Syaoran chuckled even harder. "Oh come on, you think I actually own a country CD? Hell, I don't even know a singer. This is the new Mudvyne CD."

Ah, if looks could only kill. Sakura was shooting Syaoran a death glare that could have dropped a full grown mutant elephant. However, the glare quickly turned to one of suspicion. Sakura whipped her head around to look out her window. (It was a mistake because it hurt like hell, but she'd be damned before she let Syaoran on to that.) "Where are we?" Sakura asked, apprehension apparent in her voice.

"Uhm… At a friend's house, don't worry about it, you'll be fine here." was Syaoran's response. He didn't really want Sakura knowing that this was his house. Actually, he would have liked to see the admiration of the mansion filling her sparkling emerald eyes… See the smile of awe across those soft pink lips… But, it was a bad idea, and that he even thought of telling Sakura that this huge mansion was his father's meant that he was thinking more with his manhood than with his brains.

"Hm, you must have some rich friends." Sakura said while carefully unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Haha… Yeah… Friends…" Oh, suave one Syaoran. Sakura was giving him a funny look. "Oh shut up and get out of my car, you're getting blood all over my seat…HOLY SHIT! MY SEATS… wait… HOLY SHIT! YOUR FACE!"

"Oh, the lady's must looooove you. It's no wonder you and Eriol are gay lovers, the women must run from you in droves with all those da-"

"No, I mean, look at the side of your face, it's bleeding like a… a… I don't know! A cut face!" Sakura touched the side of her face and her fingers came away smeared with blood.

"Ah hell, I was thinking that my face was stinging a bit." Sakura lowered the visor and inspected her face in the mirror. She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "fuck" under her breath and turned back to Syaoran while flipping the visor closed. "Well, I guess we should head inside and maybe extract the SHARD OF FUCKING GLASS STICKING OUT OF MY FACE!"

Syaoran snorted and swung open his door. He headed around to open Sakura's, but it was already open and Sakura was gingerly easing herself out of the car. "Do you need me to help you?"

"Uhm, believe it or not, I'm a big girl and I can-" Sakura's response was cut off as she fell forward. Into Syaoran's chest. Automatically, he caught her and held her close to his chest. "Uhm, well, if you would stop trying to smother me, I suppose I could use a bit of assistance, thank you." Sakura said, her voice slightly muffled by Syaoran's chest. Not that she minded being there. It was solid, and warm, and it smelled so masculine and…

"Alright, come on." Syaoran eased Sakura back and lifted her up.

"I said 'a bit of assistance.' I can walk you know."

"Quit your bitching, the only reason you're complaining so much is because you like where you are." Syaoran held her a little tighter but stopped when she went stiff as a board. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked, all traces of joking gone.

"No." Sakura said. Syaoran was surprised that she didn't berate him for being so rough. It had actually hurt, but Sakura's whole body was aching anyway. But that hadn't been why she'd stiffened. She had tensed because it had felt good. It had felt good and it shouldn't have. Sakura was not about to start going all puppy eyed after some street thug. Especially not a jerk like Syaoran. Even if he was being sweet and he smelled like the forest and had eyes that glowed like molten gold. Shit. She needed to distance herself before she did anything embarrassing. "Hey big boy, you can set me down and open the door now." Syaoran had paused while walking up the stairs to the front door, looking carefully at Sakura's face. She diverted her eyes and wiggled, trying to get down.

"Just hang on; we don't know what's wrong with you yet."

"The only thing wrong with me is you."

"Wow, hold up, back up the bitch train. Me? Who just saved your skinny little ass?"

"Who just…" Sakura sighed. "Fine, when you're right, you're right. Thank you. You really did save my ass back there."

There it was again, that random change in personality. She was such a little devil girl but then she flashed into this lovely little sincere charmer in the blink of an eye. "Ah." Syaoran cleared his throat and shifted his grip on Sakura, not knowing what to say. "You're welcome." He said just as he reached the front door. He was in the process of shifting Sakura again so that he could open the door when it flew open, revealing a gorgeous girl with short black hair that was spiked in a modern style. She had glowing ruby eyes and was dressed in ripped jeans and a small black tank top with the Jolly Roger done in pink across it.

"Syaoran! Oh thank God, I was watching the news and I heard about the wre- who is that?" Meiling stopped in mid sentence, staring at Sakura.

"This is Sakura. It was her wreck." Syaoran said pushing past her, and giving her a look that clearly meant 'shut the hell up and don't say anything stupid.' Meiling took the hint.

"Is she okay?"

"What does it look like?" "I'm fine." Sakura and Syaoran said simultaneously. Meiling merely gave Syaoran a questioning look.

"Look, she's a bit cut up and I didn't want to take her to the hospital. They would ask too many stupid questions, and I sure as hell couldn't leave her in her car, there were cops everywhere."

"Right. Well, your…my dad will be home soon, so you better haul ass upstairs." Meiling had quickly changed to "her dad" at Syaoran's glare.

"Fine. I wouldn't want _your_ dad to catch me here with this little whore in tow. If you could get some band aids or something and then meet me in the guest bathroom in the east wing, I would appreciate it." Syaoran said, giving her a meaningful look.

"But the only bathroom in the east wing is… just perfect." Meiling said, winking at Syaoran. Luckily, Sakura missed the wink. Her attention was focused on her surroundings.

"You live here?" Sakura asked, focusing back on Meiling.

"Yeah. This is my _father's_ house." She said, smiling and putting an emphasis on "father". Sakura raised her eyebrows, unable to do much more from her position in Syaoran's arms. However, Meiling and Syaoran were saved from any awkward questions as headlights briefly lit up the windows on either side of the large front doors. "Shit, he's home. Hurry up, I'll take care of him and meet you upstairs."

Syaoran nodded, hefting Sakura into a more secure position. Even though she was ridiculously thin, and he worked out regurely, he was starting to feel the strain. He hurried up the wide, sweeping staircase, and across the wide balcony. He had just turned down the long hallway that led to the east wing when he heard the front door open. He picked up the pace when he heard his father yelling at Meiling. "WHERE IS THAT BOY! I JUST KNOW THAT HE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT WRECK! SO HELP ME, I'M GOING TO-"

But whatever Syaoran's father was going to do remained a mystery, because Syaoran had opened a heavy oak door and slammed it shut. They were inside a gorgeous bedroom. The floor was a deep green that matched the bedspread with gold embroidery decorating it. The walls were off white, and the high ceiling was also a deep green. The large four poster bed was part of a set of dark oak. Yes, the room definitely had a masculine motif about it. But then, it would, it was Syaoran's room. Not that Sakura knew it. "Alright." Syaoran said, setting Sakura onto his bed. "Don't move. I'm going to go smooth things over with… Meiling's… father. I'll be right back." And with that he shut the heavy oak door.

Sakura was left alone in the large room. Now, Sakura was no idiot. There was definitely something going on with Syaoran. But right now, she didn't care. Right now, all she could think about was how soft the bed is. And how much she hurt. And…

Her forehead was being caressed. It was a warm, large hand. In her dream, Syaoran had his hand across her face, and was sitting next to her. Sakura smiled and snuggled a little tighter. But that was enough to wake her. Her whole self was one giant ache, but what had woken her was a sharp searing pain in her chest and sting in her cheek as something wet was wiped across it. Her eyelids snapped open to find Meiling sitting next to her on the bed. She was hesitating, a wet cloth in her hand.

"Its okay, Sakura. I'm just going to try and get this to stop bleeding. But you have a lot of scrapes and your clothes are filthy. Do you feel good enough to take a bath, if I help you?"

Sakura wasn't quite awake, and she was feeling a little woozy. "Uhm… I don't... where…"

A deep voice interrupted. "What, did you scramble your brains a little bit, little Saku?"

The nights events came flooding back to Sakura as she recognized Syaoran's voice and the sarcasm that flowed through it. "No, I was just trying to forget about you." Sakura said as she straightened herself out. She was preparing to sit up, but the pain in her chest stopped her.

"Shit, Syaoran, I think she might have broken something, but it's really hard to tell. She needs to get cleaned off." Meiling said, facing Syaoran.

"Look, I'm fine you guys; just give me some Tylenol and I'll be on my way… Syaoran, what are you doing?"

"Quit trying to be a tough girl." Syaoran said moved over to the bed. "Your dad is still in the hospital. I had Meiling call your house and tell this guy named Charles that you were staying the night with some friends. You're not expected anywhere at the moment, so just listen to Meiling. She's good with this sort of thing." The girl in question had disappeared through a door next to a large wardrobe. Water could be heard running a moment later.

"You told Meiling! I thought you said you wouldn't tell anybody! You lied to me, and I fell for it!" Sakura said, pushing herself up, despite the fact that she felt like she was about to break into a billion tiny pieces.

"Relax, we can trust her. That's why I brought you here." Sakura was about to make an angry reply when Meiling called from the bathroom, telling Syaoran to bring Sakura in. Syaoran ignored Sakura's sigh and lifted her gently into his arms. "Just, bear with us for a second, okay?" Sakura only nodded. She was definitely feeling a bit more than woozy. Rather than stare at the spinning room, she closed her eyes and leaned into Syaoran's chest. When she opened her eyes again, they were standing next to a large Jacuzzi bathtub. Syaoran lowered her carefully to the side of the tub. He turned, about to leave, when Meiling stopper him.

"You need to hold her up while I get her undressed."

"What?" Syaoran said, freezing in his tracks. This even roused Sakura.

"I think I can undress myself, thank you." Sakura said indignantly, though the effect was kind of ruined, seeing as she was still supporting herself against Syaoran.

"Okay, look, just your shirt and pants, you're wearing something under them, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'll send Syaoran away, and he won't see anything terrible. Will he?" Meiling said, giving Syaoran a look.

Syaoran almost protested, but Sakura was starting to feel a bit unsteady on his arm. "Fine." He growled, "But make it fast."

It wasn't that he hadn't seen naked women before. I mean, honestly, he was dead sexy. It was just that Sakura was so adorable, and yet enigmatic, and not to mention freaking good-looking. Seeing her in her skivvies would be heav-… Shit. He sat down next to Sakura, allowing her to lean against him. He resolutely cleared his mind, trying his hardest to ignore the shirt that Meiling was easing over Sakura's head, exposing a pale yellow lacy bra that truly emphasized her… Eriol. Think about Eriol. Think about Eriol in a Speedo. (It was the most unsexy thought he could think of.) Fuck. He couldn't handle this. Even Eriol in a Speedo couldn't take away his growing… never mind. Meiling had just finished wriggling Sakura's long, tan legs out of her jeans, reveling matching undies. He needed out. He pushed Sakura towards Meiling and bolted, as casually as he could out the door. Meiling merely shook her head as she slid Sakura into the tub. Sakura didn't even notice. The warm water on her aching body felt so good, and she felt…so… safe. Meiling cursed as she held the now limp Sakura up.

"Ah, my dear cousin… You are fucked." Meiling said softy, glancing at the door that Syaoran had escaped from.

* * *

Alright, so this was longer... though I wouldn't really say better... than most of my other chapters... I think it's because I tried adding some descriptions in there, but I kinda suck at them so.. well... you read it. Anyway,I just want you to know that it should be in the next chapter or so that the plot thickens. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter just a little bit, and I love you all so please review!

Ps:In reading though this chapter one more time, I realized that Sakura is being a wimp.I'm not like an ultra feminist or anything, but I don't like my females being all defensless and wimpy and shit, so the whole "poor little sakura" routine isn't going to last... Just for your information and whatnot...


	13. And it Hits the Fan

Housekeeping!

Holy crap, I'm back... after.. uhm... 10 months or so... Gimme a break, I've been busy... Okay, okay, just let me be, I get it, I'm going to hell, etc. etc. Yeah, so here is installment #13. Not my best work, but I've got to get back into the swing of things... And I think my writing style may have changed a bit after an entire year of school. (I graduate in 5 days... class of '06, hollah!)... Meh. If I were a really gold star worthy person, I'd rewrite it all because looking back on this story, it kinda sucks... But w/e, I'll just try and make it better, and then maybe I'll think about rewrtiting it... I'm also thinking about starting a new story, as soon as a brilliant idea strikes me... Yes, good luck with that, I know... Anyway, enjoy, and please don't be toobrutal with the reviews, though Iknow I deserve it.(Please review, btw...) It's been a while, and thank you so much for continuing to read my story!

Luvs,

Da Mandolin!

* * *

Syaoran was leaning against the wall next to his bathroom door. He wanted more than anything to be away from the next to naked Sakura on the other side of the door, but Meiling had insisted that he wait in case she needed him. 

"Hey Syaoran?" Meiling called from the bathroom.

Syaoran jumped, his thoughts had been… elsewhere. "Yeah?"

"Can you grab a shirt or something for her to wear? I'll run and get something from my room for her later, but I don't want you fishing through my drawers."

"What, afraid I'll find your giant-"

"Hey, I just had a great idea, why don't you shut up?"

Syaoran smiled slightly at that as he walked over to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and stared. What should she wear? It would have to be comfortable, and soft… And he always liked how button ups looked on na…. Wait. He sighed. He didn't want that nasty wench in his nice clothes; he needed to find an older shirt. He was about to shut his drawer when Meiling called again from the bathroom.

"You mind hurrying up? I'm getting sick of holding her out of the water."

Syaoran grabbed a shirt off the top of the stack and headed into the bathroom. He hesitated before pushing the door open. "Is she…descent…?"

"Oh quit being such a prude… Jesus. Yes, she's still in her underwear, just hurry up."

Syaoran pushed though the door. Meiling was kneeling next to the tub supporting Sakura who was leaning against the tub, her eyes closed and her head lying back. She looked so helpless and sweet with her wet hair clinging to her face and…. Damnit. Syaoran needed to go out and find a girl. This was unacceptable, this, this… aw shit. He cleared his throat. "So… is she… uh… okay?"

Meiling raised her eyebrows. "I don't know; I'm not really an expert. I think she probably broke a couple of ribs, and she has a pretty deep cut from some metal or something on her left arm, but I really don't know. She also bruised the hell out of her entire left side. But other than that and a few cuts and scrapes, she should be okay. She might have a concussion, it looks like she hit her head pretty hard, but as long as I can wake her up within the next 10 minutes, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Okay… good… that means we can. Uh. Get her out of here. Faster…" Syaoran said as he set the shirt on the side of the bathtub.

"Don't act all indifferent about it, you're worried about her, don't pretend like you're not." Meiling eyed him suspiciously. "You like her, don't you. Don't even try and deny it. God, you really love picking just the right girls, don't you."

"Oh you can talk. You know, we have you to thank for Dave hating all us 'rich kids.' If you hadn't 'loved him soooo much' and then bolted, Sakura would be in her own damn bathtub right about now." Syaoran was already headed for the bathroom door.

"Oh, if I wasn't taking care of your little friend right now, I would so kick your ass. Speaking of ass, get yours back over here and help me get her up."

Syaoran paused. He wanted to leave. He was so mad; he would like nothing more than to go for a drive. But he wasn't mad at Meiling, he was mad at Dave. He would get his. Syaoran heaved another sigh and stomped back towards the bathtub, his hands buried deep in his pockets. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Just lift her up and I'll try and dry her off…"

"I'm going to get all wet!"

"Quit your bitching, you're not going to melt. …Though you're such a witch I can see why you're worried…"

"Gah, I…" Syaoran didn't even know what he was going to say because the look in Meiling's eyes silenced him. "Fineeee" he groaned. He bent over and lifted Sakura as gently as he could out of the tub.

"Just sit her on the side of the tub and hold her up. I'll work on drying her off."

Syaoran sat on the tub and leaned Sakura against him, arm around her small waist so that she wouldn't slide off. Meiling was just finishing toweling off Sakura's hair when a cell phone went off. "Is that yours Syaoran?" He shook his head. "It's not me either… Shit! It must be Sakura's!"

"Who is it?"

Meiling fumbled the phone out of Sakura's jeans pocket that was lying on the floor. "It says house. That guy Charles said he would call me back. Shit, I should probably answer it. I'll be right back."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe you could start by putting a shirt on her. I know you like holding half naked girls, but she's unconscious… really Syaoran… I didn't know you were into that shit…" Meiling said, shutting the door as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well… It looks like it's just you and me, baby." Syaoran said, looking down at Sakura. He sighed and lowered her to the floor. He grabbed the shirt and started wiggling it over her head. It was a dark blue button up. Damnit, it was his favorite shirt… Whyyyyyy? As he straightened the shirt out, he saw that it was already wet where her bra was. "Fuuuuuuuuck." Syaoran muttered. His hand hovered over her chest as he debated on whether or not he should remove it… I mean he wouldn't want her getting a cold just because he was afraid of taking off her bra… I mean, he wouldn't even have to look; he could take off a girl's bra in the dark… Hell, he could take it off in the dark with his teeth…. Shit. Why was he so nervous about it…?

Just then Sakura shifted. Syaoran's hands flew back as her eyes fluttered open. Confusion flitted across her face. "Where you just about to grope me?" she asked, not moving from his arms.

Syaoran managed a scoff. "You wish, whoo-ah." That was gansta for "whore"… fyi… uhm… yeah. Sakura snorted, attempting to push herself away from Syaoran who still had his arm around her waist. "Uhm, as much as I want your fat ass off of me, I wouldn't try moving just yet."

"Hey, fuck tard, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it…" Sakura said, moving slowly away from Syaoran. She eased herself slowly up, using the bathtub, wincing. Syaoran stayed holding loosely onto her.

"Hey, pervert, how 'bout you give me some space, eh?"

Syaoran shrugged and stepped away. Sakura almost fell from the abrupt movement and Syaoran stepped forward again to help her.

"Eh, no, away." Sakura steadied herself with her right arm, her left held awkwardly at her side. Sakura glanced around the bathroom. "Errr… where are we?"

"Uhm… Meiling's room…"

"Meiling's room?" Sakura said, with raised eyebrows. She was eyeing a collection of colognes and various other masculine products.

"Uh… Yeah…" Syaoran said, wanting to kick himself.

Sakura looked like she was about to say something when Meiling walked in.

"Oh thank God you're awake. We've got problem."

Sakura sat half leaning against the bathtub, wondering how in the hell she was going to manage to get out of this one. Meiling came further into the bathroom holding Sakura's phone.

"Sakura's father is out of the hospital and home." Meiling said, looking at Syaoran. She turned back to Sakura. "Charles called to say that your father has a press conference at 7 pm today that you are supposed to be attending…It's noon."

"What? What about her face, she can't go out like that!" Syaoran said from the other end of the bathtub.

"Oh, Syaoran, you're such a charmer. It's too bad you and Eriol are together, the ladies of Japan must be heartbroken…" Sakura said, glaring at him.

Syaoran stomped over to Sakura, grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards the large mirror that took up almost an entire wall of the bathroom.

"…Shit." Sakura said softly, lightly touching her face. There was a lump the size of a baseball on the right side of her forehead. Above it, high up along her hairline, there was a cut a couple of inches long that was still seeping a little blood. "I must have ducked away from the car when I saw it coming." She heard herself say. The voice didn't even sound like hers. Gah. Why was she being such a baby? Lately every little thing that happened was enough to make her cry. She cleared her throat, turning back to Syaoran and Meiling. They were staring at her like she was about to break. "Okay. So… I need clothes."

Meiling looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, sure. Let me just run to my room. I'll try and find something that will fit you, you're a bit smaller than I am." Meiling said, and turned, walking out of the room.

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "I need an excuse about where I was."

Syaoran let out a deep breath. "You almost died. I'm pretty sure your dad is going to notice that you damn near bashed your face in… Just a thought."

"You don't understand. He'll kill me if he finds out I was racing." Sakura wasn't exaggerating. Her father would shit a brick the size of a small skyscraper if he found out. He would yell and scream at her, and there was nothing worse to Sakura than having her father mad at her.

"Well… we don't really have much of a choice now, do we? Your car is up on a mountain completely smashed into a rock face, and you don't look much better. You look like you've been hit by a high speed train. What do you want to do, say you got mugged and someone stole your car?"

"If I wear long sleeves, style my hair in my face, and wear make up, he won't notice."

"Uhm, he'd have to be completely blind."

"It'll work. Trust me."

"What will?" Meiling asked as she hurried back into the bathroom, holding a bundle of clothes.

"Oh, Sakura is just going to cover this entire thing up. She'll use make up, and style her hair and nooooo one will notice, not her daddy, not the PRESS!…"

Sakura looked at the clothes, ignoring Syaoran's sarcasm. She looked up at Meiling, then at Syaoran. "So why did Meiling have to go to her room to get me clothes if we're standing in it?"

"Uhm… haha… She has more than one, see… it…"

"This is Syaoran's room. It's his house too. I'm just staying here for the summer."

Sakura glanced back at Meiling. "Hm. Interesting."

"Look now's not the time for this." Syaoran said. "Get your ass out of my shirt and then we'll talk about what we're going to do."

Sakura glared at him. She knew something was off about this entire night, and his reaction too. She looked closer at him. He looked familiar naggingly familiar. "You're up to something, you lieing, conniving, little..."

"Look, Sakura, I agree, but you really need to change so we can figure this out." Meiling said, walking forward and setting the pile of clothes next to Sakura on the bathtub.

Sakura started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. It smelled so good, like Syaoran did. It was… heavenly. "Are you planning on watching me change?" Sakura snapped, staring at Syaoran.

"Wha... What? Uhm… pffff, like I'd want to see that." Syaoran scoffed. He headed for the door. He did want to see that, but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone, not even himself.

Meiling was trying to help Sakura get dressed in the bathroom. "Damn, this is what I was afraid of. My clothes are huge on you. Way to make a girl feel fat." Meiling said, attempting to lighten the mood. She wasn't fat; she knew that. Sakura was too thin, if anything.

Sakura smiled. "I think it'll be alright."

"No, wait, I've got a dress that should work, it's my friend's that she left here. It's a sun dress, but I'll find you a coat or something." Meiling said, holding up a red silk sundress with spaghetti straps.

Sakura nodded and stepped into it, but she couldn't reach around and zip it. Meiling came to her rescue. "I hope you don't need stitches on your arm." Meiling said, motioning to the cut that was running the length of her forearm.

"I don't think I will, I usually heal pretty fast without them" Meiling gave her a look. "Oh, I mean I used to get into all sorts of little accidents when I was a kid. I'm a fast healer."

"Ah. Okay, well we'll bandage it when we're done. There." Meiling said, as the tied the white sash around her waist. "Now, I think if we blow dry your hair and poof your bangs a bit, we can cover that bump and cut. Poofy hair is coming back into vogue, you know. A little makeup should cover the bruising. Hm. Maybe we can go for some silver eye shadow and you'll look like an '80s rock star." Sakura just smiled. It hurt too much to laugh.

Meiling lead the way into Syaoran's bedroom with Sakura following a little slower behind her. Every breath she took made her feel like she was being stabbed. She had had broken ribs before, she knew how they felt. But, she had dealt before, she'd deal now.

Syaoran was sprawled on his bed. He glanced up when the bathroom door opened. His eyes hovered on Sakura. She looked gorgeous, if a little pale.

"It's not polite to stare." Sakura said, noticing Syaoran's gaze.

"I'm sorry, you're like a train wreck. I want to look away, but I can't."

"Why you little-- get your ass over here and I'll shove this-"

"Hey! Guys, we have a bigger problem than you two flirting." Meiling broke in.

"We are not!" Sakura and Syaoran said simultaneously.

"Whatever. So what's the plan?"

"Oh, you know, I was thinking I could just drop Sakura off. You know, 'Sorry, Mr. Kinomoto for keeping your daughter out all night. She was half naked in my bathtub, but it's okay, there was no hanky panky or anything. See, she almost died while street racing, and I was taking care of her."

Sakura frowned at him. "Sarcasm won't work. If one of you will just drop me by my house, I'll figure it out."

"What about your missing car?" Meiling asked.

"I'll say it was stolen, that's why I couldn't get home. I didn't want to call the police or bother my father because… Well, he won't care, he wouldn't want it interfering with his campaign for ambassador anyway." a/n: again, I'm making that ambassador stuff up, I just don't know, it sounded good at the time… There was a bitter note in Sakura's voice.

"He would have to be either really stupid or really oblivious to believe that." Syaoran said. Sakura strode forward, and took a deep breath to yell at him. Her deep breath was cut off abruptly. "What's wrong?" Syaoran said, standing up.

"Other than having to be in the same room as you, nothing." Sakura said, moving as minimally as possible.

"Oh bull. Meiling said she thought you broke some ribs, that'll be pretty tough to hide, won't it?"

"It. Will. Be. Fine." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Syaoran would have pushed it more, but Sakura was looking pale and was leaning against the bed. "Fine. Get a jacket or something and I'll take you back to your house."

"Couldn't Meiling? You keep looking at me and it's creeping me out."

"No, I don't have my license. Riding with this kid has made me scared of cars." Meiling said, motioning towards Syaoran.

"Fine." Sakura said sighing. "Just don't try and put any moves on me on the way."

Syaoran was already headed out the door.

Syaoran pulled his black coupe in up in front of Sakura's huge mansion. He killed the expensive purr of the engine and Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt. Syaoran opened his door.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didn't even pause. He slammed the door and walked around the hood before she could even think of anything to say. He opened her door and held out his hand to her. "I don't need your help." She said, ignoring his hand.

Syaoran shook his head. "When I was 15, I snuck out of my house and went riding. I cracked up my friend's motorcycle. I broke 3 ribs, so I know how it feels. You'll need the help."

Sakura looked at him and sighed. She took his hand.

They headed to the front doors. About halfway to the door, Syaoran took Sakura's arm again. "Look." Syaoran began before Sakura could protest. "It would look awfully bad if you fell over before you could even get your story out. Quit trying to be such a bad ass."

Sakura stopped, forcing Syaoran to stop with him. "Look. I don't mean to be such an ungrateful bitch. It's just that. Well, I can take care of myself." Syaoran snorted. "But I still appreciate all your help, and I haven't thanked you yet. So. Thank you."

Syaoran couldn't have been more surprised. This chick was bi polar or something. So sweet, but such a bad ass. He shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He said, pulling her towards the stairs to the front door.

Before Sakura could even open the door, it was wrenched open. There stood a short, obese man with graying hair and his arm in a sling. It was Fujitaka Kinomoto himself. He grabbed Sakura by her bad arm and pulled her inside, completely ignoring Syaoran.

Sakura gasped in pain. "Father! I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried."

"Worried enough to go out racing the second I was shot, eh?" he yelled. Then he backhanded her. Syaoran stood in the doorway, utterly shocked. Sakura swayed but stayed standing. This only seemed to anger Fujitaka more. He slapped her again, and Sakura stumbled backwards. "You stupid. Slut. I regret. The day. I banged. Your whore. Of a mother." Sakura didn't make a sound. Each word was punctuated with a slap then a backhand. "I should—"

Whatever Fujitaka should have done, he would never know, because a hand grabbed the one he was slapping Sakura with. He whirled to find the owner of the hand.

"Stop. Hitting. Her. You. Jackass." Syaoran said through clenched teeth, He was so mad he was shaking and he was squeezing Fujitaka's arm.

"Oh look, one of Sakura's little street racer friends. Get out of my house you…. Filth." Fujitaka spat.

Syaoran abruptly let go of Fujitaka's arm and walked over to where Sakura had sunk to the floor. "Sakura, are you all right?" he asked, kneeling next to her. She looked at him, but her eyes were unfocused. As he watched, a tear trailed down her cheek. "Come on, you can come with me." He said, as he helped her up.

"I-I can't." Sakura stammered. "I'm sorry." She looked at her father. "I'm so sorry father, please forgive me."

"You're not sorry yet. But you will be. You, street rat. Get out of my house." Fujitaka said, stalking towards Syaoran.

"You're going to kill her." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran. Please leave. I-I'll be fine." Sakura said. She pushed him towards the door, stepping away from him.

Syaoran had no intention of leaving.

"Syaoran please, you'll only make it worse." Sakura said, shutting the door behind him. Syaoran stood on the steps, debating on what to do. As he stood there, a man in a butler uniform walked up to him.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Li. We will take care of her, as we have many times before."

Syaoran looked at him.

"Please, Mr. Li, it's for the best."

Syaoran nodded. He walked to his car and as he shut the door, he heard Sakura scream. Then silence.

As he drove off, he made an oath. This was far from over and Fujitaka Kinomoto would get exactly what he deserved.

* * *

Okay, so I want you guys to know I spent a lot of time on that chapter, and I am extremely NOT happy with it. But I really wanted to update, so I'm posting this, in the hopes that the next one will be better. Bearbare?with me. And btw, if ANYONE (though I'd prefer someone that's good at it) wants to edit my stuff/ critique it before I post it and make an ass out of myself, please let me know. I will love you in a strickly "never going to actually meet you, so don't get any wierd ideas" sort of way...Anywho. Yeah. Again, sorry, thanks, and please bare with me. 

Oh yes, and about the abuse part: I was debating on whether or not to leave that in. I'd hinted at it throughout the story, but I decided to write it in because Syaoran now knows about it... etc... yeah. And if I'm not careful, I'm going to make my a/n longer than this chapter, so i'm out for now...

* * *

Note: After re-reading my story/ reading all my reviews, I've decided that I want to go out street racing. Er... Yeah. FYI, I do not street race, nor do I even have a car that is capable of speeds in excess of 100 mph. I just love cars with a passion. (not that I know a whole lot of the mechanics of them or anything) So just so you know, I'm pulling about 80 of that racing shit out of my ass... And the stuff I have done, you don't need to know about because it's illegal and the walls have ears... Oh yes, and it'salso extremely unsafe and stupid. So, point in case, DON'T GO STREET RACING, OR DRIVING FAST, OR REPEATING ANYTHING I SAY, BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! (and I may or may not have just gotten 6 points off my license for er... accidentlly... doing a... minor... peel out of a parking lot..) YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! AND IF YOU DO ANYTHING STUPID, DON'T BLAME ME!... peace... Oh yeah, and BUCKLE UP FOR SAFETY MUTHAH FCKAH! 


	14. What Happens When it Hits the Fan

Housekeeping!

Hey kids, guess who's back. I won't waste my time saying sorry I tookso long to updatebecasue I always do, and I always take just as long to update... Well, in fairness to me, it's only been a couple of months this time, but w/e. I'm sorry anyway. Okay, so after writing this, I just want to get it done, so I only reread the chapter twice and I only referenced the rest of my story when I couldn't remember something... In other words, if I mentioned something in this story that contradicts something from earlier in the story, please ignore it and forgive me for sucking. Yeah. And with that, on with the story, I'll see you at the bottom.

Luvs,

Da Mandolin!

* * *

Sakura winced as she took another breath. She slowly kicked her legs, finishing another lap in her pool.

It had been a whole week since Fujitaka had found out about her racing and nothing had happened. Yet. Sakura admitted she had deserved the beating from her father. He was running for ambassador and here she was breaking the law and almost killing herself. If the press got a hold of that! Fujitaka vented his rage on Sakura until she passed out and no longer made an interesting target. Charles and their housekeeper, Adell, helped her to bed while Fujitaka went to his press conference. He had made a big show of how much his arm hurt and how terrified his daughter was. Sympathy. That night he left for a week to China where he had to attend to some business, leaving Sakura alone to heal.

Sakura stopped swimming as she caught sight of a figure on the side of the pool.

"Yes, Charles?"

"Miss Sakura, there is a Mr. Syaoran on the line." Charles said, holding up a phone. "Shall I tell him you are still unavailable?" Charles felt awkward calling the boy by his first name, but he had refused to give a last one.

Sakura hesitated. Syaoran had been calling her constantly since the day he had dropped her off. She hadn't answered yet, because she didn't know what to say. He had been so nice to her and he had looked so worried. Hell, he had even stood up to Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura pushed a bit of hair out of her face. "Uhm, yes, please tell Syaoran that I am out. Thank you."

"Very well." He disappeared, and when he returned he didn't have the phone with him.

"Miss Sakura? Perhaps you should take a rest, you have been swimming for over an hour now, and the doctor said you should take it easy."

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, Charles, I only have another couple of laps to go anyway."

"As you wish. But I do have other news for you. Master Kinomoto is back in town, I will be leaving to pick him up at the airport in about an hour. He is scheduled for a dinner tonight with a business associate. Your presence has been requested. It is a formal dinner, and your Master Kinomoto requested that you pick out a nice dress that will." Charles paused. "…That will show you to your best advantage."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. She half wondered what her father had actually said but decided she didn't want to know. "Very well, thank you Charles. I will go and pick out a dress after I'm done swimming."

"Will you need a ride?" Charles asked.

Sakura's new car wasn't done with its modifications yet. Her father had muttered something about her never driving again, but Sakura had a credit card and he never looked at the bill, and she was sure he wouldn't notice… he hadn't noticed the last two anyway. "No thank you Charles, I think I will take my bike."

Charles gave her a look, but didn't say anything. "Please be back here and ready at 7 o'clock."

Sakura nodded, gave a small smile, and glided off into the water.

Charles turned on his heel and walked out of the pool room. He didn't trust what Fujitaka had planned.

- - - - -

Sakura smiled at the sales clerk, even though she was really, really feeling the need to punch her in the face. "Please have this delivered by 5:30 this evening, sharp." Sakura said, with a pained smile. She was not in a good mood. She had just spent the last hour with a snooty sales assistant who was picking out the most absurd clothing. After eyeing Sakura's faded jeans and leather jacket, she casually asked her name. Little did she know that the artfully torn jeans were designer and her cycle jacket probably cost more than anything in the store. Not to mention the $180,000+ crotch rocket she had parked outside. Sakura forced a smile, and after dropping her last name, the lady was only too happy to help.

"I will see to it myself. Have a nice evening Miss Kinomoto." The saleslady said with an overly bright smile.

Sakura returned a smile that was equally bright and about as meaningful and headed out the door. She enjoyed shopping, but not when she had to deal with the ladies who worked in the overpriced, exclusive boutiques that she shopped at.

Sakura shook her head, putting that particular experience behind her. It was only 3; she had plenty of time for a quick ride. She didn't get to ride her bike nearly enough. She zipped up leather jacket, and settled her black helmet on her head. Tomoyo had painted a small fairy on back and a matching one along the side of the gas tank on her black bike. Sakura frowned slightly. Tomoyo was with her father on his business trip. She hadn't even had a chance to talk to her since that night her father was shot. But she wouldn't think about it and she wouldn't jump to conclusions.

Instead, Sakura grinned, straddled her bike, popped the clutch, and was off, executing a perfect 20 foot catwalk with ease. She sped along the streets through the city, winding in and out of traffic. She just wished she had someone to race.

- - - - -

"ERIOL, IF YOU DON'T DRIVE LEGALLY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Meiling screamed from the back seat. Eriol just stuck his tongue out in concentration as he e-breaked around a corner. Syaoran just laughed as he was thrown towards Eriol and then into the window.

They had decided to go out for pizza to try and get Syaoran to stop making death threats about Fujitaka Kinomoto, and for some crazy reason, Eriol was driving. He shifted gears again in his brand new dark blue Ferrari Scaglietti. "Meiling, I'm just trying to show you the unbridled power of this car. It truly is a work of art."

"I'll show you the unbridled power of my foot in your balls if you don't slow the fuck down." Meiling mumbled as she tried to brace herself in the back seat. Eriol abruptly slammed on his breaks and Meiling was thrown forward. "Oh thank God." She said with her hand over her mouth.

"Red light!" Eriol said cheerfully. Meiling just groaned. "Damn." He said, peering out his heavily tinted window. "Check that out." Eriol said nodding towards a sleek black bike that had just pulled up next to him.

Sakura pulled up next to a dark blue Ferrari. She nodded with appreciation, half wishing she could see through the dark window tinting to see who was driving. She hadn't seen that particular car around before.

"Dude, did that guy just give me the racing nod?" Eriol asked indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't dare." Syaoran grinned sarcastically.

"Sweet Jesus." Meiling whimpered, leaning back in her seat.

Eriol revved his engine, and the biker glanced over.

Sakura grinned beneath her dark visor. Wonderful. She revved her engine and waited.

The light turned green and tires squealed. Sakura popped her clutch again. Nothing wrong with a little showman ship she thought, smiling. The Ferrari kept pace with her as they snaked through the city traffic. There was a T in the road up ahead and Sakura motioned right.

Meiling was praying in the back seat and Syaoran was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Eriol had a small smirk on his face. "He wants to go right." Eriol announced, seeing the biker motioning. "He'd better move out of my way when I skid around." He said.

In perfect unison the pair sped around the corner, neck in neck. But then. Sirens.

Shit. Eriol muttered as he slowed down at the stop light ahead. There were too many cars in front of him to run the light. The biker wouldn't have that problem; he could just wave through the traffic.

Sakura heard the sharp wail of a siren behind her as she pulled up behind the parked cars. That Ferrari was screwed. Which was too bad. That guy was a good racer and they would probably impound that nice car. Unless… Sakura put a foot on the ground, held her front break down and gunned it, doing a perfect 180 pivot on her front tire. She saluted the Ferrari and squealed off in a cloud of burning rubber towards the cop car. She sped head on towards the car on the wrong side of the road. "Let's test this copper's balls." She thought with an amused smile. She started humming the James Bond theme song when she got close enough to see the cop's terrified face. Then she slammed on her front break skidding to a stop on her front tire right next to the cop's window. She started at the cop from less than a foot away and blew him a kiss. She wiggled her finger in a wave and gunned it, skidding circles around his car. She giggled as he struggled to maneuver his car around in the traffic. "Come on, a little bit more… A little bit more…" Sakura muttered between giggles. The cop's 3 point turn was an 8 point turn by the time he was turned around. Sakura sped off the way she had come as the light changed behind her, allowing the Ferrari to get away without pursuit. Now she just had to deal with the cop that was behind her. Not a biggy. She allowed the cop to follow her for a couple of miles to make sure that the Ferrari got away and then she skidded to a top and made a half pivot turn down an alley. The cop was history in a matter of seconds. Now to go home and do her hair for dinner.

- - - - -

"Damn, that was close!" Eriol said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I could have gotten out of it." Syaoran said with an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah, but we all know you practically have gasoline for blood, so that isn't fair."

Meiling was craning her neck behind her. "Did that guy just blow the cop a kiss?" she asked.

"What a fag." Syaoran said. "Hey Eriol, maybe you should go find him, I think you'll make a great couple."

Eriol laughed and punched Syaoran lightly on the shoulder. "At least I'm not obsessed with the daughter of the biggest dick in the world." Eriol said. Syaoran frowned and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Eriol's smile faded. "Syao, stop checking your phone. If she calls, you'll hear it. And there really isn't anything you can do for Sakura. Her father is a political giant, what are you going to do? Slug him in the face and go to jail for the next 80 years?"

Syaoran shot him a glare but didn't say anything as he checked his phone for any missed calls. There were none. "Can you drop me off at my house, Eriol?"

Eriol was about to say something rude, but he decided against it. That boy was too worried about Sakura. "Yeah, sure man." Eriol said and headed back towards his house.

- - - - -

Sakura stood in front of her mirror in a fuzzy pink bath robe. She frowned at her reflection. She had no figure whatsoever, she thought with a frown. Sighing, she began twisting her hair back into an elegant bun. She curled two small pieces of hair into spiral curls around her face and headed back into her bedroom for the dress she had bought earlier that day. It was a silk chartreuse dress that wrapped around and tied with a thick pale pink bow just under her breasts. The bow trailed down her back and was even with the short hem line. The green complimented her eyes and the pink brought out the color in her cheeks. She looked delicate and pretty much hated it… She absently wondered if Syaoran would like it but then mentally slapped herself. That boy would like anything with boobs, she thought with disgust… but still. She looked down at her arms and frowned at the scar that was just now healing over. She headed back into her bathroom and dabbed foundation on it, covering it surprisingly well. She finished the rest of her makeup and grabbed a pair of gold earrings out of her jewelry box. She slid a thick gold bracelet around her wrist and fished through the box again for a necklace. She hesitated when she grabbed a thin gold locket. Her father hated when she wore it. It had her mother's picture in it and she had given it to her right before she had died. It would almost be worth it, but she didn't want her dad any angrier… She grabbed a gold necklace that had several strands hanging in descending lengths and fastened it around her neck then padded into her closet to find shoes. She found a pair of pale pink suede heels that matched her sash perfectly. Slipping them on she took a final, unsatisfied glance in the mirror and headed downstairs to meet up with her father.

Fujitaka glanced at Sakura as she descended the stairs. He lowered his eyes. "I thought I told you to tell her to show off her tits." He said, shooting a glare at Charles who was standing by the door. He growled. "Well it's too late now; we'll just have to get him drunk first." Fujitaka said motioning for Charles to open the door. He stalked out to the car in his black suit and didn't give Sakura another look.

- - - - -

"What do you mean I need to be calmed down, father?" Syaoran asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not a fool Syaoran. I know all about your little racing adventures." Syaoran's father, Ryo Li said. He was standing in the Li Mansion foyer in a suit about to leave. (A/n: apparently that name means "excellent." That said; I pulled it out of my ass, or rather pulled it randomly from a list of male Japanese names from a website... Although I think he is supposed to be Chinese… ugh, w/e. Furthermore, I know that the family name is supposed to come first, but I haven't been doing it, so I'm just trying to stay consistent.)

Syaoran had had the unfortunate luck of running into him as Eriol dropped him off. He didn't say anything; he just glared at his father.

"At any rate," Ryo continued, "by the time the night is through, I should have a business arrangement settled that will insure that you settle down. Now you run along, daddy has important business to attend to." Ryo said with a condescending smirk. He spun on his heel and marched out the door and into his waiting limo.

Syaoran ran a hand through his messy brown hair. That prick was up to something; he was entirely too pleased with himself. Syaoran clenched his hands into fists and headed the back way to the garage. He needed to go for a drive. As he headed surveyed the garage, trying to decided on what he wanted to drive, his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw an unfamiliar number. "Yeah?" he said a fluttering in his stomach. Maybe it was Sakura.

"Hey, just wanted to offer my congrats, I heard the news." It was a familiar male voice, but he couldn't place it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran growled, clutching the phone tighter. Very few people had his cell number for a damn good reason; he hated most people.

The voice on the other end of the line laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it. If it doesn't work out, don't worry, I'll be taking care of her within a week anyway."

Syaoran recognized the voice and his blood ran cold. He could only be talking about Sakura. "Dave, don't you fucking touch her and don't you ever fucking call me again or so help me I will find a fucking cliff and send you and your little rice rocket over it."

Dave just laughed. "Whatever you say chief. And remember, you have my best wishes." He hung up the phone, still laughing. "Good job, Carl." Dave said to the rat faced man who was standing next to him giggling. He kept laughing. "Shut up." Dave growled. Carl shut up. Not even dealing with the little wannabe gangster was enough to piss Dave off tonight. Besides, he was the one who was getting Dave his information. Dave smiled an evil smile. He would get his revenge on everybody soon enough. This latest development had just made his plans all the easier.

- - - - -

Sakura picked uncomfortably at her Ceaser salad. She was sitting in an expensive restaurant with her father and a Mr. Ryo Li, who was some big shot politician and (big surprise), her father's friend. They kept making comments about her and she was getting a little worried. The more they drank, the more Li stared at Sakura. Well, the more he stared down Sakura's dress. She cleared her throat. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." She began, setting her napkin on the table and standing up.

Fujitaka glared at her. "Sit down." She sat down and he turned back towards Li. "So do we have a deal?" he asked, nodding in Sakura's direction.

Li leered at Sakura. "I think this arrangement will work nicely." He said, slurring his words. For some reason he thought that was extremely witty.

Fujitaka grinned and pulled a cigar out of a round gold tube he had removed from his pocket. He also removed a matching clipper and lighter. As he lit it, Li removed the same from his jacket. They grinned and shook hands. "We'll go over the details tomorrow." Li said, talking around his thick, foul smelling cigar.

"Indeed, a pleasure doing business with you." Fujitaka said. "Come, Sakura." He said, standing up and walking away without even turning to Sakura.

Sakura followed her father back to the waiting limo, fear fluttering in her stomach. She waited for Charles to shut her door before she turned to her father. "May I… may I ask what your business arrangement with Mr. Li is?"

Fujitaka glared at Sakura and blew a wave of thick cigar smoke on Sakura's face. "Suffice it to say you will be a Li soon, and you will no longer be my problem." He said, leaning back in his seat. "Now go sit up in front, I don't want to be next to you right now."

Sakura unfroze. She moved in a haze towards the front of the limo. She would be a Li. She was getting married. To that.

* * *

Coupla things today ladies: (lol, that's a Red vs. Blue reference btw)

First off, I'm trying to move the story along, so I'm getting to the whole marriage thing. Sakura isn't marrying Syaoran's dad, she just thinks she is because her father didn't specify. Uhm... You may be wondering how Carl (rat guy) is getting his info... I actually just thought of that, so I'll try and figure out something later on for that becasue I don't know off the top of my head. Oh, and now to respond to some reviews:

-Someone asked if I was going to take the raceing out. Noooo, (in case you didn't get that out if this chapter) I'm just saying that you guys shouldn't go racing... 'n junk... which reminds me: I never put in a disclaimer... I don't own CCS. I own a piece of shit car and that's about it. Which sort of brings me to my next point.

-I have never actually read/seen CCS, I'm just going by other people's stories... Soooo...a bunch of people pretty much hate me for making Fujitaka such a dick, but that's just how it goes... I'm sure if he were actually a person, he'd be... uhm... really nice. As far as Tomoyo goes, I think she's a cool character, so it isn't going to be as bad as we all are being lead to believe, so rest easy on that one.

Ps: I don't know how many of you saw Fast and Furious 3, (freaking awesome, btw) but the racing scene on that dirt road was kinda like what I was trying to write in this when Sakura totalled her car. Just an fyi, I **SO **wrote that before I saw that movie, so don't be getting any ideas... I don't even know if it's that similar, I just saw the movie and I was like, "damn." So yeah, just throwing that out there. So, that's all I can think of for now... later, I'll try and update again soon. (Strikes a gangsta pose.) Peace.

PS...S: Eriol isn't gay, in case you were wondering, and in case you care, I'm planning a little Eriol/ Tomoyo romance, because I think it's cute.


End file.
